Xander: Year One
by Randy S
Summary: Some are born to destiny. Others make their own.
1. Prologue

Title: Xander Harris: Year One  
  
Author: Randall Stone  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: Some are born to destiny. Others make their own.  
  
Notes:  
Spoilers: S1-4  
  
Continuity changes: Hopefully everything will be explained in the   
text. One note- Veruca tragically stepped in front of a bus the   
day before she was going to be turned into a werewolf, so Oz will   
be hanging around.  
  
Rating: PG-14- nothing worse than what's on the show.  
  
*****  
  
Oxnard, California: September '99  
  
Xander blocked the punch aimed at his head, then used his   
attacker's momentum to draw the man into a leg sweep. As the man   
fell to the ground, he sensed another approaching from behind, and   
instinctively ducked under a roundhouse kick as he turned around.   
Standing up, Xander was able to catch the man in the kidneys with a  
jab, and then drop an elbow on the back of his neck.  
  
After the second attacker had collapsed to the ground, Xander   
turned to face the first, who had gotten to his feet and now   
approached cautiously. They circled each other slowly, exchanging  
quick jabs and probing each others defenses. Xander finally sensed   
a weakness and moved in with a left right combination, following up   
with a knee to the gut. As the man staggered backwards, Xander   
wound up and nailed him with a brutal ax kick with his left foot,   
dropping him to the ground like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Observing that both men were now safely out of the fight, Xander   
turned and bowed to his sensei, Master Li.  
  
"Very impressive, Alexander. I must admit that I thought your   
hopes were unrealistic when you first arrived here. But you have   
progressed quickly, and you have now passed all tests required to   
attain brown belt status in Shotokan Karate. Congratulations."  
  
Xander kept his head bowed and his face impassive despite the   
strong sense of accomplishment that he felt. He knew that sensei   
wondered what had driven him to spend almost every waking minute   
this summer in either the dojo or the gym. He also knew that   
sensei would respect his wish for privacy.  
  
Xander had seen the evil that lurked in the shadows. He had seen   
it destroy his friends and his friends' families. He had seen   
others fight the evil while he stood and watched.  
  
Graduation from high school is a milestone in a person's life. It   
is the time when a boy grows to become a man. Xander knew that   
when his car broke down in front of the small martial arts studio,   
it was a sign that it was time to get serious about his life, and   
his fight.  
  
He had his reasons for pushing himself hard this summer- and the   
fact that his tips at the club went up as he spent time in the gym   
was just a nice bonus.  
  
It was time to return to Sunnydale. He just hoped that he would be   
ready.  
  
* * *   
  
Sunnydale, CA: One week later  
  
Riley Finn smiled as he stepped off the plane at the Sunnydale   
airport. It was a beautiful day, like so many in southern   
California. The sun was shining and there was hardly a cloud in   
the sky. His superior had been pretty secretive about his   
assignment out here, but he figured it was a thinly disguised- and   
well earned- vacation.  
  
As he was heading to the baggage claim, Riley was approached by a   
young black man who carried himself like a soldier.  
  
"Finn? Lieutenant Riley Finn?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Names Forrest. Sergeant Forrest Grant. Commander sent me to make   
sure you don't miss your appointment.  
  
"Sleepy looking town, isn't it Lieutenant? You'd be surprised at   
what goes down here at night."  
  
"I don't like surprises."  
  
Forrest laughed, "I bet not, with your record. They showed me the   
declassified bits. This surprise isn't so bad though- life's   
pretty good when you're part of the Initiative. Miller'll fill you   
in on the details in your debriefing."  
  
- - -   
  
Xander shook his head as he drove past the WELCOME TO SUNNYDALE   
sign. "Home sweet hellmouth".  
  
Xander navigated the streets to his parents' house, observing the   
people as he drove. While most people in Sunnydale would scoff at   
the idea of the supernatural their subconscious minds did not share   
in their skepticism. The sun had just set, and the people walking   
on the sidewalks kept their pace quick and their gazes fixed   
straight ahead. Prey animals will do anything they can to avoid   
attracting the attention of their predators.  
  
And the predators were out in force tonight. Standing just outside   
of the light cast by the streetlights, looking at the pedestrians   
like they were all part of some big buffet.  
  
There was nothing Xander could do about it tonight. He made a   
mental note to himself to talk to Buffy about patrolling the   
non-graveyard areas of Sunnydale.   
  
Finally arriving home, he got out of his car and knocked on the   
door. His dad answered, attired in his usual bath robe and   
slippers, and holding a beer in his hand.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Son."  
  
Xander didn't wait for an invitation before entering the house.   
Even his folks knew better than that.  
  
"How's things."  
  
"Fine. The goddamned Dodgers are choking away the pennant again."   
His father gestured towards the TV.  
  
"Sorry to hear that." Xander headed towards his room.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your things- they're in the basement. And we'll be expecting you   
to help out with the expenses around here. You're not a child any   
more."  
  
Xander just nodded and filed the information away as one more   
chapter of his home life. Tomorrow he would start looking for an   
apartment. Tonight he just wanted to take a shower and hit the Bronze.  
  
*****  
  
And so it begins...  
  
- Randy 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Xander Harris: Year One (Chapter One)  
  
Author: Randall Stone  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: Some are born to destiny. Others make their own.  
  
Notes:  
Spoilers: S1-4  
  
Continuity changes: Hopefully everything will be explained in the   
text. One note- Veruca tragically stepped in front of a bus the   
day before she was going to be turned into a werewolf, so Oz will   
be hanging around.  
  
Also, when time periods are skipped, assume that season 4 happened  
as in canon except where noted differently. I don't have a whole   
lot of changes early on, and I don't want to transcribe the first  
few episodes.  
  
Rating: PG-14- nothing worse than what's on the show.  
  
  
*****  
  
Riley followed Forrest into the briefing room and sat down. The   
room was outfitted like a small college classroom, complete with   
five tiered rows of desks, a whiteboard, and an overhead projector.   
Forrest sat next to Riley in the second row, behind two hispanic   
men who appeared to be twins.  
  
Riley was just starting to fidget in his seat when a man entered   
with an armload of folders. The man handed the folders to Forrest   
for distribution and walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Good afternoon gentlemen. My name is Graham Miller, and I've been   
assigned to introduce you all to the Initiative.  
  
"First of all let me make sure I remember the names of the new   
guys. You look like a Riley Finn, and here we have-" Graham looked   
at Forrest for guidance. "Jose and Miguel Caparoja?"  
  
"Miguel and Jose, big guy." Forrest corrected him. "And you owe   
me ten bucks."  
  
"Damn. You'd think I'd know better than to bet with you by now.  
  
"OK, let's get the procedural stuff out of the way. While you are   
with the Initiative, you will be known as 'Agent', whatever your   
rank. So Agent Finn, Agent Caparoja, etcetera. You will continue   
to accrue promotions and raises in accordance with your actual   
rank, but you will not acknowledge in any way your ties to other   
military branches while with the Initiative.  
  
"If you'll please open your folders to the first page, you'll see   
an organizational chart. Note that the military force is divided   
into four five man teams. Each team's commander reports directly   
to Commander Schultz, who heads up the entire project. We here in   
this room will form one team, headed up by Agent Finn. We are   
assigned to help Dr. Walsh, a civilian researcher."  
  
"Researcher?" Riley couldn't help asking.  
  
"Yes. Which brings us to the million dollar question: what's this  
whole thing for? If you gentlement will turn to the next page,   
you'll see-"  
  
"Vampires?!" The three exclaimed almost in unison.  
  
"Vampires, demons- we call them all hostile sub terrestrials now.   
Our mandate is research and capture. I sense skepticism. OK, here   
we go." Graham entered a code into the keypad attached to the   
podium.  
  
When he finished, the section of wall containing the whiteboard   
slid aside, revealing a hidden room. A table rolled out from the   
room, and then rotated to bring the face of the table upright. All   
of this was accompanied by the whine of electric motors at work.  
  
Strapped to the table was an ordinary looking man. White male,   
early thirties, a little out of shape. The most unusual thing   
about him was how securely he was fastened to the table. Solid   
metal bands encompassed his wrists, ankles, and neck.  
  
"Colin here is a vampire. Hello, Colin." Graham nodded towards   
the table.  
  
"Hello, Graham" Colin looked at Graham hungrily and licked his lips.  
  
"Specifically, Colin is a vampire who has seen Silence of the Lambs   
too many times. As you can see, he looks like a normal human   
being. In this state, vampires range from two to four times human   
normal strength. In their altered form, strength can increase up   
to one hundred percent.  
  
"The altered form, or 'game face', will be invoked in times of   
stress, anger, or-" Graham picked up a bottle of water from his   
desk, placed his hand over the top, and inverted the bottle,   
dampening his hand. "Contact with holy objects."  
  
Graham slapped his hand against Colin's arm. Riley jumped   
involuntarily as there was a sizzling sound, and Colins face-   
changed- into something horrifying. The primitive part of Riley's   
mind screamed at him to run, run as far away from this thing as   
he could. It took a moment for him to compose himself.  
  
Graham looked around the room, noting the shaken faces of Jose,   
Miguel, and Riley.  
  
"Starting to believe now, aren't you? Now, another interesting   
fact about vampires is that they heal very quickly. Wounds that   
would kill a human being will only slow a vampire down. Watch."  
  
Graham drew a silenced nine millimeter pistol from his belt, placed   
it against Colin's chest, and fired several shots. The group   
watched with rapt fascination as the wounds in his chest slowly   
but visibly healed themselves.  
  
"So, if you want to do serious damage to a vampire, you have to be   
smart about it. Beheading, a stake through the heart, and sunlight   
or burning in general will be fatal. Crosses and holy water burn.   
Running water and garlic do nothing.  
  
"Included in the folder are the strengths and weaknesses of   
vampires and the other hostile sub-terrestrials we know about.   
Are there any questions at this point? OK.  
  
"Thank you, Colin." Graham entered another code in the keypad.  
  
"Any time, Graham." Colin smiled as he was wheeled out of sight.  
  
"OK, now for the fun part: weapons. If you'll look at the last   
page of your folders, you'll see the specs on one of these babies."   
Graham pulled a blaster from beneath the podium. "Think of it as   
the world's biggest, baddest stun gun. To use it you simply aim   
the pointed end at your target, and pull the trigger here. The   
effective range is about fifty yards.  
  
"The weapon has three power levels, which you can select here. On   
setting one it will knock out an adult male. Setting two will take   
out a vampire, as well as most other demons that we have   
encountered. Setting three, well, we call that one 'barbeque'."  
  
"The police department would love to have one of those" Jose said   
softly, almost to himself.  
  
"That brings me to my next point. When used on a human, there is a   
small but non zero chance of inducing cardiac arrest. So don't go   
around testing them out on your friends.  
  
"This concludes my portion of your orientation. Agent Grant will   
now take you on a tour of the facilities, including your barracks.  
Good day gentlemen."  
  
As they were leaving the room, Forrest couldn't help but chuckle at   
the stunned expression on Riley's face.  
  
"Pretty impressive, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, wow. This is like something out of a movie."  
  
"Don't get too excited, farmboy. We're not here to play hero-   
we're here to work for the United States' goverment."  
  
-----  
TEN DAYS LATER  
  
Xander knocked on the door to Giles' apartment and waited. Soon   
the door was opened by a somewhat disheveled looking Rupert Giles.   
Of course, disheveled on Giles meant that his shirt sleeves were   
rolled up and he was wearing his second best pair of wingtips.   
  
"Hey G-Man, what's shakin'?"  
  
"Xander, right now I'm in the middle of organizing the books that   
we liberated from the library. And don't call me that."  
  
"Hey, that's cool, I can help you out while we catch up." Xander   
breezed into the apartment. "I finally finished moving into my new   
apartment and I realized I haven't talked to any of you guys since   
the whole Sunday incident."  
  
Xander saw Giles' surprised look. "What, I can't rent a new   
place?"  
  
"I would have thought that your total lack of a credit history,   
rental history, or employment history might have presented some   
obstacle."  
  
"Hey, with Sunnydale's vacancy rates landlords are willing to   
overlook a lot. It's the first time the vampires around here have   
ever helped me out. Plus I have some cash saved up from my-"   
Xander shuddered, "summer job.  
  
"So, anything happen since I saw you last?"  
  
"Well, it turns out that Buffy's roommate was a demon that was   
summoned back to her home dimension last week."  
  
"Cool, so she and Will are roomies now? Isn't it nice how things   
just work out sometimes?"  
  
"Quite."  
  
"OK, let's get shelving. How hard can it be?"  
  
Several hours later, Xander was staring blankly at the book in his   
hands. Finally reaching a decision, he placed it on the shelf.  
  
"There. I think I'm finally getting this system of yours."  
  
"Yes, place the book randomly and wait for me to correct you."   
Giles reached over Xander and put the book in its proper place.   
"Xander, why are you really here?"  
  
"Visiting my favorite ex-librarian?"  
  
Giles just looked at him.  
  
"OK, ok. It's just that I've been feeling a little...left out. I   
mean, I've hardly seen Buffy since I got back. She, Will and Oz   
have the college thing going, and you all together seem to be   
handling all the supernatural stuff. I'm just...unemployed guy.  
  
"I was thinking, and I know this sounds kind of silly, but maybe   
you could lend me some books on demons and magic and stuff, so I   
could read them be useful with the research stuff."  
  
"Xander, I am certainly always one to encourage reading. However,   
I would suggest that if your real issues are with Buffy, that you   
discuss them with Buffy. She has been quite busy with school, and   
may not realize that anybody is feeling left out."  
  
"You know what, you're right. Could I use your phone G-Man?"  
  
"Of course. And-"  
  
"I know, I know." Xander walked over to the phone and picked it   
up before realizing that he didn't know Buffy's new number. "Um-"  
  
Wordlessly, Giles pointed to the pad attached to his refrigerator.   
  
"Thanks." Xander dialed her number. "Hey. Buffy? It's Xander.   
Yeah, it has been a while, that's why I'm calling. I'd like to   
get together and talk- yeah, tomorrow's fine. Espresso pump?   
Cool, see you at four."  
  
Xander hung up the phone, feeling good about life. "Thanks Giles.   
Oh man, I gotta run. See you later."  
  
"Xander!"  
  
Xander turned.  
  
"Here are some books that will prove educational, should you have   
the time to-"  
  
"Yeah, great." Xander took the books Giles was holding out to him.   
"I'll get right on them. Later."  
  
Giles sighed as Xander turned to go. Xander was brought up short   
as he opened the door.  
  
"Anya?"  
  
*****  
  
  
Thus endeth chapter 1. We're looking at ten chapters total right   
now. I know this one was a little Riley-heavy, but there are a   
couple reasons for that. Number one, I want to set up the   
Initiative as a somewhat believable military outfit, rather than a   
bunch of college kids playing soldier. That'll take some time.   
Secondly, strong behavioral habits take a while to break (i.e.   
grown men who still can't fight back against physically abusive   
parents), so it's baby steps for the Xand-man.  
  
-- Randy 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Xander Harris: Year One (Chapter Two)  
  
Author: Randall Stone  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: Some are born to destiny. Others make their own.  
  
Notes:  
Spoilers: S1-4  
  
Continuity changes: Hopefully everything will be explained in the   
text. One note- Veruca tragically stepped in front of a bus the   
day before she was going to be turned into a werewolf, so Oz will   
be hanging around.  
  
Also, when time periods are skipped, assume that season 4 happened  
as in canon except where noted differently. I don't have a whole   
lot of changes early on, and I don't want to transcribe the first  
few episodes.  
  
Category: B/X, a little B/R early on  
Rating: PG-14- nothing worse than what's on the show.  
  
  
*****  
  
"Xander, I need to talk to you."  
  
Bemused, Xander followed Anya out the door and into the courtyard.  
  
"I thought I would find you here."  
  
"Yeah, Giles' place is kind of our library substitute."  
  
"Where is our relationship going?"  
  
"Our what? Our who?"  
  
"Relationship. What kind do we have. And what is it progressing   
toward?"  
  
"I...uh...we have a relationship?"  
  
"Yeah. We went to the prom."  
  
"Anya we scraped the bottom of the barrel and found each other.   
That's not a relationship."  
  
"I can't stop thinking about you. Sometimes in my dreams, you're   
all naked."  
  
"Really. You know if I'm in the checkout line at the Wal-Mart I've   
had the same one."  
  
"So I can assume a standing Friday night date and a mutual   
recognition as Prom night as our dating anniversary."  
  
"Anya, slow down and listen to me." Xander waved his hand to get   
her attention. "You killed thousands of people in terrible ways,   
and you're still happy about it. I can't look past that."  
  
"But I'm human now. What about us?"  
  
"Oh, you haven't killed anybody lately? Let's go steady then."   
Xander sighed. "Anya, there is no 'us'. There never has been an   
'us'. There never will be an 'us'. In fact, I would suggest that   
you seek some major therapy before you get into a relationship with   
anybody."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Goodbye Anya."  
  
---  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Riley sighed as he surveyed the mountain of student papers that   
Professor Walsh had given him to grade. They were alone in the   
lecture hall.  
  
"You know, when they told me my cover was being a Psych TA, I   
thought it would be fun. Kick back, catch up on some reading, check   
out the coeds..."  
  
"They should have told you more about me, Riley. Nobody coasts in   
my classroom."  
  
"No kidding. At least I'm finally getting some use out of my   
degree."  
  
"Cheer up soldier. When you get done with those, I've got an extra   
credit assignment for you." Maggie approached Riley's desk and   
dropped a slim manila folder in front of him. "Your first live   
mission."  
  
Riley opened the folder and skimmed over the first page. "Jeremiah   
Jacobsen?"  
  
"Tragically, young Mr. Jacobsen passed away last night. We have   
reason to believe that he will be rising tonight. As it happens,   
we're running low on vampire subjects. This will be a good way to   
get your feet wet. We're leaving mission tactics up to you."  
  
With that, Professor Walsh left the room, leaving Riley to his   
task. He started working on the papers again, now with a smile on   
his face and troop dispositions running through his head.  
  
---  
  
Xander sat in a booth in the Espresso Pump, fidgeting. It was   
frustrating, really. Three years of facing down vampires, demons,   
and other assorted nasties. Four months of intense training. And   
he was still reduced to wisecracking Donut Guy as soon as he was   
in Buffy's presence. At least he wasn't still carrying a torch for   
her. And he'd found this really great deal on a bridge that he was   
thinking about buying...  
  
Xander was contemplating the dregs of his espresso when he saw a   
flash of blonde hair in his peripheral vision, and Buffy slid into   
the booth across from him.  
  
"Hey Buff. How's college treating you?"  
  
"It's good. My psych professor could use some therapy though."  
  
"Well, she must be pretty good then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's like barbers. If you want to find the best guy in town, look   
for the one with the worst shave."  
  
"You know, that almost makes sense. So how's the working man's  
life?"  
  
"Not so much working any more. Dominos is now short one driver."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Not everybody gets my sense of humor. I know it's hard to believe,   
but there you go.  
  
"Look, Buff, what I wanted to talk to you about- I know you guys   
have been busy with the college and everything, but I haven't heard   
from you at all. Nothing about patrol, nothing when this thing with   
your roommate happened..."  
  
Xander trailed off when he saw a flash of guilt cross Buffy's face.   
  
"Xander, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."  
  
He settled back and waited for an apology.  
  
"With us finishing high school and everything, well...I don't think   
it's a good idea for you to help us out with the nighttime   
activities any more."  
  
"What?!?" Xander lowered his voice after several of the other   
patrons turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Xander, this is a chance for you to start a normal life."  
  
"You want me to just bury my head in the sand and pretend vampires   
don't exist?"  
  
"Willow, Oz and I have got a handle on the supernatural activity   
now. And the risk of you getting hurt-"  
  
"I accepted the risk when this started."  
  
"But I didn't! You know what it would do to me if you got hurt?   
What if you die because I couldn't help you in time?  
  
"Xander, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. You're not a part of   
the gang any more.   
  
"Eventually you'll see that it's for the best."  
  
With that, Buffy stood and left the building. Xander just sat   
there, stunned.  
  
Slowly, a plan began to form in his mind. Buffy could keep him from   
fighting alongside her, but he'd be damned if was going to stop   
fighting.   
  
---  
JUST BEFORE SUNSET  
  
Riley surveyed the position of his men. In front of him was the   
fresh grave of Jeremiah Jacobsen. He was hidden behind a large   
tombstone. Forrest and Miguel were behind the tombstones to his   
left and right, respectively. Graham was out of sight behind a   
mausoleum across from the fledgling vampire's grave, and Riley   
could just make out the silhouette of Jose on the roof.  
  
Riley settled back down to wait. His blaster was by his side, and   
a police whistle was hanging from his neck.   
  
Shortly after sunset the dirt over the fresh grave began to move.  
  
Even though he knew it was coming, Riley was still a little   
surprised to see a hand claw out of the dirt. He waited until the   
vampire had pulled his entire upper body from the ground before   
grabbing the whistle and blowing two short blasts.  
  
Riley, Forrest, and Miguel rose together, blasters trained on the   
vampire. At the same time, Graham stepped from his hiding place,   
blaster at the ready. All five men fired simultaneously. Jeremiah   
convulsed as the electricity poured through his body and then   
slumped, unconscious.  
  
"Man, that rising from the grave thing was creepy." Riley commented,   
and turned to Forrest. "How long does it take to get used to it?"  
  
"Hasn't happened for me yet."  
  
Riley shook his head. "OK, let's get him out of the ground."  
  
As they carried the undead body to the van, Riley didn't realize   
that he was thinking out loud.  
  
"Guess we were a little over prepared for that guy." He was   
surprised when Graham answered him.  
  
"Rather be over prepared than under prepared, sir."  
  
---  
  
Xander was starting to wish he had done a bit more preparation. He   
had come to the Drunken Sailor thinking that vampires would be more   
common on the seedy side of town, but he'd been on his bar stool   
for an hour without any sign of the undead. And he wasn't sure how   
useful his vampire hunting gear would be against the six drunken   
Marines in the corner booth if they got out of control.  
  
Xander was about ready to give up on this place. He was considering   
other hunting grounds when a female voice broke his reverie.  
  
"You look pretty young for a sailor."  
  
"Yeah, I'm part of the youth outreach program," Xander replied as he   
swiveled to face the stranger. "And it looks like I don't have to   
ask what brings a girl like you to a place like this."  
  
With her outfit and attitude, she was either a vampire or a hooker.   
And thanks to the vampires, hookers didn't last long in Sunnydale.   
  
"You're pretty sharp kid. Watch out or you'll cut yourself."  
  
"Hasn't happened yet."  
  
"Maybe you haven't met the right girl. Buy me a drink?"  
  
"I think we'd both rather continue this conversation somewhere   
more...private."  
  
She nodded, took Xander's hand, and led him out to the alleyway   
behind the bar.  
  
"Hey, I didn't catch your name before."  
  
"How rude of me." She chuckled before turning around in game face.   
"It's Sandy."  
  
She was surprised when the young man in front of her didn't recoil   
in horror at seeing her true face. She was even more surprised when   
he brought his right hand around and slammed a wooden stake into her   
heart. If she'd had the time, she probably would have been   
disappointed with the last words she would ever hear.  
  
"Hi Sandy. I'm Xander."  
  
  
*****  
  
End of chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed- the next one should be a   
bit longer.  
  
-- Randy 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Xander Harris: Year One (Chapter Two)  
  
Author: Randall Stone  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: Some are born to destiny. Others make their own.  
  
Notes:  
Spoilers: S1-4  
  
Continuity changes: Hopefully everything will be explained in the   
text. One note- Veruca tragically stepped in front of a bus the   
day before she was going to be turned into a werewolf, so Oz will   
be hanging around.  
  
Also, when time periods are skipped, assume that season 4 happened  
as in canon except where noted differently. I don't have a whole   
lot of changes early on, and I don't want to transcribe the first  
few episodes.  
  
Category: B/X, a little B/R early on  
Rating: PG-14- nothing worse than what's on the show.  
  
  
*****  
  
Riley opened the door to the van and stepped out of the way so that   
Forrest and Miguel could load the unconscious vampire into the back.   
Behind them he could see Graham helping Jose down from the roof of   
the mausoleum.  
  
They had almost finished when a group of men walked into view from   
another part of the cemetery, placing themselves between the two   
groups of Initiative troops. Riley counted five of them. The   
apparent leader, a slim peroxide blonde, stepped forward, eyeing   
the unconscious vampire.  
  
"Well well, haven't we been busy little beavers."  
  
"Excuse me sir. Can I help you?" Riley attempted to project   
'government bureaucrat'. The man seemed to ignore him.  
  
"It's bloody typical, isn't it? You work and you work and you work,   
and at the end of the day the army steps in and steals the fruit   
of your labors. It's right depressing, really.  
  
"You know what I find is good for depression?" Spike changed into   
his game face. "A good spot of violence."  
  
Moving almost faster than Riley could follow, he stepped towards   
Miguel, who happened to be closest to him. Spike placed a hand on   
either side of Miguel's head and twisted, breaking his neck with a   
sickening crunch, then dropping the corpse to the ground.  
  
"There, I'm starting to feel better already."  
  
Spike's minions were shocked when Graham and Riley caught Spike in   
the crossfire from their blasters, knocking him unconscious. To   
their credit, they recovered quickly, charging at the two soldiers.  
  
Riley and Graham were each able to knock one minion out with well   
placed shots, but then the vampires were on them and they were   
quickly disarmed.  
  
Riley lost sight of Graham as he discovered that hand to hand combat   
with a vampire is not a fun experience. He had been trained in   
unarmed combat, of course, and took frequent refresher courses.   
However, he focused on using techniques that took advantage of the   
size and speed advantages that he enjoyed over most men- advantages   
that simply didn't exist when fighting vampires.  
  
These thoughts flashed through Riley's mind as he attempted to keep   
the vampire at a distance while he worked out a way to get his stake   
(affectionately nicknamed "Plan B") into his hand, and into the   
vampire's chest.   
  
The vampire, pleased with the success of his initial charge that   
had separated Riley from his blaster, charged in again.   
Riley threw a quick jab at the running vampire's chin to slow him   
down. The vampire didn't even break stride as it absorbed the blow   
and grappleded with Riley, taking them both to the ground.  
  
On the ground the vampire's strength quickly became evident, and he   
wound up on top of Riley, with one of his arms placed in a   
submission hold.  
  
"Now human, I will feast of your blood. Hmm...perhaps I will also   
feed you some of mine, and you can really 'be all you can be'."  
  
The vampire was still laughing at his own joke when he was knocked   
out by an electrical blast. Riley looked up to see Jose running   
to the battle.  
  
Riley got to his feet and saw that Graham had dispatched the   
vampire attacking Forrest in a similar manner. He was surveying   
the rest of the battlefield when he heard a wail from Jose.  
  
"No! Mi hermano! No!" Jose ran to Miguel's body and desperately   
checked for a pulse. Finding none, he sat for a moment with his   
head bowed. Finally reaching some internal conclusion, he gently   
closed his dead brother's eyes.  
  
Riley, Graham, and Forrest stood silently behind Jose as he recited   
the last rites for his brother. When he had finished, Riley took a   
moment to compose himself before issuing orders.  
  
"Agent Caparoja, there's a body bag in the back of the van."  
  
Jose snapped himself to some semblance of military bearing and went   
to retrieve the bag.  
  
"Agent Grant, Miller. Stake the follower vamps. We'll take the   
leader in for-" A note of steel entered his voice. "-study."  
  
---  
  
Xander was walking home from the Drunken Sailor feeling pretty good   
about himself. He'd just reduced Sunnydale's undead population by   
one with no help and no backup. Not a bad night for the Zeppo.  
  
Xander's good mood was dampened somewhat when he spotted a trio of   
figures walking down the sidewalk across the street from him. In   
front was a young lady walking alone. She seemed oblivious to the   
dangers of the night in general, and to the two vampires following   
behind her in particular.  
  
Xander was conducting a fierce internal debate even as he hung a   
u-turn and began to follow the vampires. Two on one were poor odds   
when the two were human. When they were vampires, it was downright   
suicidal. Not that he had ever let that stop him before.  
  
Xander was reaching into his pocket as he made his decision, and   
called out to the vampires.  
  
"Hey buddy! Catch!"  
  
The vampires turned to see a glittering object arcing through the   
air towards them. The one to Xander's left instinctively reached   
out and caught it. He also instinctively cursed and threw the   
silver cross to the ground when it burned his hand.  
  
Xander had been running behind the cross as it flew threw the air   
and hit the distracted vampire with a tackle that would have made   
the Sunnydale High football coach proud. He drove his shoulder   
through the vampire's chest, taking them both to the ground where   
the vampire's head whiplashed against the concrete.  
  
While the vampire was still stunned Xander pulled out a stake and   
drove it through the heart of the creature. He rolled to his feet   
as the vampire exploded in a cloud of dust.  
  
And found himself facing a vamped out, fully prepared, and pissed off   
vampire. Xander was pretty confident that he could take the vampire   
down one on one in an even fight.  
  
That confidence was somewhat shaken when the vampire shrugged off   
his first punch and nailed him in the torso. Xander forced down   
the part of his mind dwelling on the sound that he was pretty sure   
was cracking ribs and focused on his defense.  
  
Xander was able to dodge the next few punches thrown by the vampire   
and establish a bit of rhythm to the fight. Apparently the vamp was   
a boxer of sorts- he only used his lower body to move around.   
Xander could handle boxers.  
  
Swaying away from a vicious right hook, Xander lashed out with his   
right foot into the vampire's shin before he could follow up with   
his left hand. As the vampire's leg buckled, Xander planted his   
right foot and caught the vampire with a vicious left footed   
roundhouse that sent him staggering backwards. The kick also   
rotated the vampire so that when Xander drew his remaining stake   
with his right hand he had a direct line to the vampire's heart.  
  
Unfortunately, Xander had overestimated the amount of damage that he   
had done to the vampire. This was understandable, because most   
humans would have been knocked out by his kick. However, it didn't   
change the fact that there was little that Xander could do when the   
vampire caught his arm before he could plunge the stake home.  
  
The vampire locked out Xander's arm, then placed his own shoulder   
under Xander's and yanked down hard. Xander couldn't suppress his   
scream as he heard a popping sound and fiery pain ran down the   
length of his arm. His stake clattered to the ground as his   
nerveless fingers could no longer maintain their grip. The vampire   
shoved him away contemptuously.  
  
"Foolish human. You'll pay for killing my friend."  
  
Xander couldn't help it. He laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh. It   
was a very edgy laugh. It was the kind of laugh that conveyed the   
message: "You kill my friends, you ruin my life, you try to destroy   
the world, and now you're threatening me?"  
  
Humans instinctively retreat from insanity. This instinct doesn't   
go away when the transformation to vampirism takes hold. For this   
reason, Xander's adversary actually backed up a few steps before his   
conscious mind kicked in and he moved in for the kill. What could a   
one armed man do to him?   
  
Xander kicked out high with his right foot, which the vampire   
blocked. As he brought his foot down he smashed his heel against   
the vampire's knee. There was a satisfying crunch as the vampire   
staggered, but kept on his feet. Xander lashed out high again with   
his right foot. This time the vampire countered by stepping in   
close, removing Xander's leverage.  
  
The vampire caught Xander in a clinch and then stomped down against   
Xander's left ankle. He held Xander up as he sagged in his arms   
before smashing into Xander's nose with his forehead and dropping   
the young man to the ground.  
  
The vampire paused to take stock of himself as Xander rolled away   
and curled into the fetal position.  
  
"Man, all this fighting's got me thirsty. I'll have to chase that   
girl down after I finish draining you."  
  
With that the vampire walked over and hauled Xander upright by his   
collar. He almost expected the kid to spit in his face. He didn't   
expect the stream of water that came out of the kids mouth, getting   
into his eyes, nose, and mouth. He certainly didn't expect the   
burning sensation that felt like acid eating away at his most   
delicate tissue.  
  
The vampire collapsed to the ground, screaming and clawing at his   
face. Xander fell with him, and spent a short moment contemplating   
the vampire's pain with some small feeling of satisfaction.  
  
Then he laboriously rose to his hand and knees and crawled over to   
his fallen stake. Grabbing it, he crawled back over to the vampire.   
He couldn't resist the temptation to get the last word in as he   
drove the stake into the vampire's heart with his left hand.  
  
"Sorry if that wasn't the drink you had in mind."  
  
---  
  
Riley sat in Commander Schultz's office. Schultz was seated in the   
chair behind his desk, across from Riley. The Commander was a warm   
man with a friendly face. With his slight pot belly and snow white   
hair he looked more like somebody's kindly old grandfather than the   
head of a high intensity black ops project. The old man only   
revealed the steel beneath his facade when he was severely pushed.   
Riley had heard that very few people pushed him twice.  
  
His office was decorated in a manner consistent with the Commander's   
personality. All of the furniture in the room was made of oak, and   
soft lighting illuminated the pictures of Schultz's family that hung   
from the walls.  
  
It was a very soothing environment. At the moment, Riley did not   
feel very soothed.  
  
"Thank you for your report, Agent Finn. I'll be transferring Hans   
Rottenhemd over to bring your unit up to full strength." The   
Commander paused and looked Riley in the eye. "Riley, on a more   
personal note, you seem pretty hard hit by this whole thing."  
  
"Sir, I can't help but feel that Miguel's death was my fault. If I   
had kept a more secure perimeter, or reacted quicker-"  
  
The Commander held up his hand. "Riley, this isn't the first time   
you have experienced loss in battle."  
  
"I've lost companions, comrades in arms. This is the first time   
that I've lost a man under my command."  
  
The Command sighed sadly. "Then this is your first experience with   
the burden of command. Riley, listen to me.  
  
"The old saying that no battle plan survives contact with the enemy   
is more than a cliche. It's a simple fact that no matter how well   
we prepare, no matter how well we train, every time we go into   
battle there is a possibility of our men dying. Over time, these   
possibilities add up into a certainty of loss.  
  
"What you have to remember is that we do not fight because we want   
to. We fight because we must. Miguel died defending the country   
and the people that he loved. His death is tragic, but he came   
into this thing with his eyes wide open. I'm sure that if he had   
it to do all over again, he would make the same choices."  
  
Riley paused to let Schultz's words sink in.  
  
"Thank you sir. I feel a little better- but I'm still not sure how   
well I'll sleep tonight."  
  
"Soldier, the only thing that can help you sleep at night is the   
knowledge that you faithfully executed your duty to the best of   
your abilities.  
  
"It's a lot of work, but the alternative doesn't bear   
contemplation."  
  
---  
  
Xander was reclined in his easy chair contemplating the severe   
amount of pain that he was in and trying not to bleed on the   
furniture. He had taped up his ankle as best he could with one   
hand, and had managed to get his right arm into a sling. The   
painkillers that he had taken had had little effect on the sheer   
agony that he felt whenever he tried to move either appendage. He   
suppressed the pain as much as he could, but he still felt himself   
blacking out occasionally.  
  
He still wasn't sure how he had managed to get himself home.  
  
Clearly this wasn't going to work. If he kept throwing himself into   
fights the vampires would eventually overwhelm him and put him   
under. Or raise him as one of their own.  
  
Xander wasn't the Chosen One. As long as the vampires kept a clear   
head while they were fighting him, they could do major damage to his   
only human body.  
  
He had to make them feel fear. He had to make them afraid. What   
inspires fear in a vampire?  
  
Xander's eyes snapped open as he remembered something that he'd   
seen in Giles' book. He laboriously picked up the book from his   
end table and flipped to the page. It looked simple enough-   
"Guidance and Aid". He even had all of the ingredients in his   
apartment- he'd been on a bit of a cooking jag last week and had   
bought a ton of herbs and spices.  
  
Xander staggered around his apartment gathering spell components,   
forcing down the pain as he prepared for the spell. When he was   
finished he knelt in the circle that he had drawn on his floor and   
recited the latin phrases that should activate the spell.  
  
While he was wondering if the spell had worked, Xander felt his   
consciousness slipping away. He hoped it was because of the magic.   
  
The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was the prize of   
his comic book collection on display on the shelf across from him-   
the pulp novel THE SHADOW #1: The Living Shadow.  
  
---  
  
When Xander woke, he found himself in a waiting room that wouldn't   
have looked out of place at a high class law firm. Plush carpeting   
covered the floor, while potted plants decorated the room. A primly   
dressed secretary sat behind a large mahogany desk. She was typing   
away on what looked like a computer with an LCD screen.   
  
Strangely, all of his injuries were gone.  
  
The receptionist looked up from her computer and saw him.  
  
"Alexander Harris?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can go right on in. He's been expecting you."  
  
  
*****  
  
Will Riley be able to deal with command? What's Spike doing? Just   
who is Xander making a deal with? What on earth is Randy thinking?  
  
Find out in the next installment of... Xander Harris: Year One  
  
--Randy 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Xander Harris: Year One (Chapter Four)  
  
Author: Randall Stone  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: Some are born to destiny. Others make their own.  
  
Notes:  
Spoilers: S1-4  
  
Continuity changes: Hopefully everything will be explained in the   
text. One note- Veruca tragically stepped in front of a bus the   
day before she was going to be turned into a werewolf, so Oz will   
be hanging around.  
  
From this point on, we are leaving the Season 4 continuity. Only   
events described or referred to directly in this fic should be   
assumed to have occurred.  
  
Category: B/X, a little B/R early on  
Rating: PG-14- nothing worse than what's on the show.  
  
  
*****  
  
Xander followed the secretary's directions and entered the   
mysterious office. The first thing that he noticed was that the   
expensive decoration motif from the reception area was continued   
inside. The second thing he noticed was that the office was empty.   
  
He was about to walk out when a figure appeared behind the desk in a   
swirl of fire. The figure towered over Xander, and appeared to have   
some kind of horns on its head. It spoke with a booming bass   
voice.  
  
"Alexander Harris, welcome to my abode!"  
  
Xander immediately started backing away. "Um, I'm sorry, I think   
I'm in the wrong place."  
  
He was surprised when the thing behind the desk started laughing in   
a very normal sounding way. As he watched, the figure started to   
melt and reshape itself, ending up as an average sized redheaded   
man wearing a mischievous smile. And bent over laughing.  
  
"Oh man, I really had you going there."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
The man's laughter subsided. "You really don't know?"  
  
Xander shook his head.  
  
"That spell you cast- it's a cry for help. All the big boys passed-   
they don't want to waste their time with some kid out to get himself   
killed. So it came down to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I like you kid. You remind me of myself a couple of millenia ago."  
  
"Who are you, anyways?"  
  
"Loki, Norse god of mischief." Loki performed a mock bow. "At your   
service."  
  
"Um... hi."  
  
There was a pause as Loki waited expectantly.  
  
"You don't have any idea what's going on here, do you kid?"  
  
"Not really, no."  
  
"OK. Let me explain. First, let's talk about magic.  
  
"Magic, of course, is basically the manipulation of quantum   
probability through the use of esoteric forces to produce   
counterintuitive results. These forces can be used to project   
quantum messages in a wave form... you following me, kid?"  
  
"Right up to 'let's talk about magic'."  
  
"OK, let's try again. You know the smell of the air on the first   
day of spring? The crack of the bat at a midsummer baseball game?   
A pretty girl's smile? Not magic.  
  
"Think of magic as a sort of fundamental force that can trump all of   
the other forces, under the right circumstances. You can't break   
the laws of the universe, but you can bend them pretty far.  
  
"Now a human being with some aptitude, like your friend Willow, can   
use magic directly to do little things. Float a pencil around, read   
a card from the back, that sort of thing."  
  
"She can do that?"  
  
"When was the last time you really cleaned her out at the poker   
table?"  
  
"Well, it was... no, it must have been... I see your point."  
  
"Right. Anyways, the human mind on its own is incapable of anything   
more than these sort of parlor tricks. The bigger spells, well,   
that's where we deities come in.  
  
"As you may have noticed, your standard magic spells take the form   
of a very formal request for a favor: Great So-and-so, please do   
such-and-such a thing for me. And if the Great So-and-so likes you,   
he'll do it for you. That's why witches tend to be such hippy dippy   
tree huggers, by the way. Kissing up to the earth goddesses.  
  
"Anyways, the spell that you cast lets you ask for a favor directly.   
There are limits, of course, but basically I'm here to help you out.  
  
"So, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
---  
  
Spike groaned as he was roused to consciousness by a bright light   
shining in his eyes. He didn't feel any bleeding, so he figured   
that his vampiric healing had taken care of all of the surface   
damage. A slight soreness from his ribs let him know that he  
wasn't quite whole yet.  
  
Gradually his vision cleared up, revealing a flashlight shining into   
his eyes being held by Maggie Walsh.  
  
"Well, well. Fancy running into you here. It really is a small   
world."  
  
Maggie was not amused. "What the hell were you thinking out there?   
Do you even stop to think before you start killing people?"  
  
"Not as a general rule, no."  
  
"Damn it, killing my soldiers wasn't part of the deal."   
  
"Ah yes, the deal. I thought we had a real win win situation going   
there, but I guess you got tired of it." Spike sat up and surveyed   
the room.  
  
The room looked a lot like the solitary confinement room in a   
prison. Solid looking walls, a massive door, and no windows. There   
was a small flat panel of glass in the roof that probably hid a   
security camera. Spike was secured by a massive ankle chain to the   
bed, restricting his movement to only a few feet either way.   
Professor Walsh was standing just out of his reach at the end of the   
chain.  
  
"Got tired of it? I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Spare me the innocent act, Mags. This isn't the first time   
somebody's tried to stake me in the back. The question now is how   
you're going to get me out of here."  
  
Walsh drew herself up. "Why on earth would I do that, after-"  
  
"Look, love, you're angry, and you want your pound of flesh. I can   
sympathize with that- hell, I've been in the same situation before.   
Your man Finn has already collected on that debt." Spike gestured   
towards the video camera. "You've even got the home video.  
  
"But you have to understand, I don't intend to be anybody's guinea   
pig." Spike's voice hardened. "And I wonder what G.I. Joe would   
think of our little deal."  
  
Walsh's eyes widened and she reached into her pocket where she kept   
her small stun gun and a wooden stake. Spike saw her action.  
  
"Now now Mags, let's not do anything hasty. Who knows what sort of   
incriminating evidence will get sent around if I were to suddenly   
vanish?"  
  
---  
  
"OK, I think I see the problem. You want to fight the vampires, but   
nobody's afraid of Lamont Cranston."  
  
"Basically, yeah."  
  
"The thing you gotta understand, kid, is that I'm working under some   
pretty tight restrictions here. I'm not as high up in the pantheon   
as I used to be. So we aren't talking superpowers. Not even the   
lame ones."  
  
"I kinda figured that."  
  
"But the good news is, I think I can help. First of all, I can heal   
up your injuries."  
  
"You mean I'm not-"  
  
"No, right now we're on the astral plane. Physically..." Loki drew   
a square in the air with his finger. When he finished, a screen   
appeared that showed Xander lying unconscious in his apartment, his   
body as battered as he remembered.  
  
"But like I said..." Loki snapped his fingers, and Xander could see   
his body healing up.  
  
"Hey, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome, but don't get used to it. This is a one time deal.   
I'm not some kind of cosmic vending machine here. That said-"   
Loki made a pass with hand, and then reached into his pocket,   
pulling out a plastic bubble. He tossed it to Xander. "I think   
this should come in handy."  
  
Xander caught the bubble and opened it up. Inside was a ring. The   
ring was made out of silver, and fashioned to look like a snake   
swallowing its own tail. Inset in the snake's eye was a completely   
black gemstone. The stone seemed to simply swallow all light that   
came into contact with it.  
  
"Neat. What does it do?"  
  
"You think I'm going to ruin the surprise? You'll find out soon   
enough. Now, let's get you home." Loki raised his hand, ready to   
snap his fingers and send Xander back.  
  
"Hey, could I ask you a question first?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"What's with all the different gods? Don't most of you come from   
completely different belief systems?"  
  
Loki explained how things worked with the Powers That Be.  
  
"Wow, that actually makes a lot of sense."  
  
"Glad you approve."  
  
"I'm not going to remember any of this, am I?"  
  
"Not a thing."  
  
"Hey, do I owe you anything, you know..."  
  
"Just keep making me laugh, kid." Loki snapped his fingers.  
  
As the world in front of him faded to grey, Xander could barely make   
out Loki's final words to him.  
  
"Oh, I also have a case of mead riding on you hooking up with the   
blonde..."  
  
---  
  
Dr. Walsh sighed as she read the day's report. Two young men had   
been killed in Hostile 17's escape. Two more innocents on her   
conscience. Two more faces she would be seeing in her dreams.  
  
Sometimes she wondered if the ADAM project was worth it. But no, it   
was too late for thoughts like that, wasn't it? It had to be worth   
it. It just had to be.  
  
*****  
  
End chapter 4.   
  
--Randy 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Xander Harris: Year One (Chapter Five)  
  
Author: Randall Stone  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: Some are born to destiny. Others make their own.  
  
Notes:  
Spoilers: S1-4  
  
Continuity changes: Hopefully everything will be explained in the   
text. One note- Veruca tragically stepped in front of a bus the   
day before she was going to be turned into a werewolf, so Oz will   
be hanging around.  
  
We have now left the Season 4 continuity. Only events described   
or referred to directly in this fic should be assumed to have   
occurred.  
  
Category: B/X, a little B/R early on  
Rating: PG-14- nothing worse than what's on the show.  
  
  
*****  
  
Xander groaned as he gradually regained consciousness. He   
experienced a brief flash of disorientation before he recognized the   
living room of his apartment. With that, it all came rushing back   
to him. The vampires, his injuries, the spell...  
  
The spell! What on earth had it done? Xander suddenly realized   
that he wasn't feeling any pain from his injuries. In fact, when   
he checked them over it almost looked like he had never been hurt   
at all. That kind of healing spell could come in handy- but for   
some reason Xander got the feeling that he shouldn't mess around   
with magic any more.  
  
As he was checking himself over Xander saw something shiny on the   
floor in front of him. Picking it up, he saw that it was a silver   
ring in the shape of a serpent eating its own tail. The serpent had   
a very dramatically black stone for an eye.   
  
If Xander had learned one thing from reading comic books for over   
ten years, it was that this had to be some kind of magic ring. But   
what did it do? Only one way to find out. Xander slipped the ring   
on his right ring finger.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
The Green Lantern had some kind of magic ring, didn't he? Xander   
tried making some palm thrusts in what he imagined would be an   
energy blast shooting pose. Nothing.  
  
Maybe some kind of spidey strength? Xander walked into his extra   
bedroom, where he had set up a mini gym with some equipment   
scavenged from an area yard sale. The bar was still loaded for the   
bench presses he had performed this morning. He grabbed the bar   
and...  
  
"Goddamit! Ow! Note to self: in the future try not to throw your   
back out testing for super strength. Wait a minute, my voice..."   
  
Xander's voice sounded different. He could still tell that it was   
his, but it sounded like everything... soft... had been removed.   
Suddenly suspicious, Xander ran to the bathroom to check himself in   
the mirror.  
  
"Well hello handsome."  
  
Xander looked at the mirror, then down at himself. He was still   
wearing his t-shirt and jeans from the day before. But looking back   
at him from the mirror was- well, 'apparition' wouldn't be too   
strong of a term to describe it.  
  
It was approximately Xander's height and build, but dressed almost   
entirely in black. Black boots, black pants, black shirt, and   
a black cloak that seemed to swirl even in the still air of his   
apartment. The lower half of his face was hidden by a red bandanna,   
and his nose had lengthened into a beak like appendage. His eyes-   
his eyes had been transformed into two glowing red slits almost   
completely hidden by the black fedora that was pulled down over his   
head.   
  
On a hunch, Xander walked out and switched off the living room light   
before walking back to the mirror. He could see that as he stepped   
into the shadows cast by the hallway wall he disappeared almost   
completely.  
  
"Oh yeah, this definitely has some possibilities."  
  
---  
  
Willow sighed happily as she sipped at her hot cocoa. Let Buffy run   
around all night going to campus parties- she was happy right here,   
with her music going, a good book in one hand and a warm drink in   
the other. Sure, the book might be assigned reading for Professor   
Walsh's class, but did that mean she couldn't enjoy it? She was   
just settling into Nietzsche's _Thus Spake Zarasthustra_ when she   
was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Pizza delivery." A Texan drawl came through the door.  
  
"Pizza? I didn't order any pizza." Willow set down her book and   
drink and walked over to the door.  
  
"It's from a Daniel Osbourne."  
  
"Oh, how sweet." Willow opened the door, only to be confronted   
with the sight of... "Spike! What are you doing here? You don't   
have any pizza."  
  
"Sorry Red. Just dropping by to give the Slayer a little farewell   
present before I skip town."  
  
"Farewell present? We didn't even know you were here."  
  
"Call it a hello and goodbye gift then. That's not important. The   
important thing is-" Spike grinned. "How would you like to live   
forever."  
  
---  
  
"The perimeter is secure, sir. The students bought the cover   
story."   
  
"Good work, Hans." Riley was glad that was finally hearing some   
good news.   
  
"Thank you, sir. Jose is watching the entrances. The only civilian   
left in the building is-"  
  
"Willow."  
  
"You know her, sir?"  
  
"She's in my psych class."  
  
Riley was standing along with Hans, Graham, and Forrest in the   
common area of Stevenson hall, out of sight from the hallway in   
which Spike was standing. The men were dressed in their   
'undercover' clothes. Black suits, white shirts and black ties.   
Sunglasses completed the outfit. They were unable to carry their   
blasters openly- only Hans, with his considerable bulk, was able to   
conceal one beneath his suit. The rest of the men were armed only   
with hand held stun guns that required contact with the hostile to   
have any effect.  
  
Hans removed the blaster from its hiding place and handed it to   
Forrest, as he was the best shot. Forrest accepted the blaster and   
took a quick peek around the corner.  
  
"He's still talking to her. Should I take the shot, sir?"  
  
"Negative. Our number one priority is to conceal the existence of   
the Initiative."  
  
"But what if she invites him inside?"  
  
Riley fixed Forrest with a steady glare.  
  
"Our number one priority is to conceal the existence of the   
Initiative."  
  
"Understood, sir."  
  
---  
  
"This whole wing is closed down for what?"  
  
"Fumigation, miss."  
  
"At ten o'clock at night?" Buffy glared suspiciously at the man in   
front of her.  
  
"Emergency fumigation."  
  
"Look, I just need in to get my books." Buffy stepped forward and   
accidentally on purpose tripped to fall against the man. As he   
helped her up she made sure that the ring on her index finger- the   
one with the cross on it- brushed up against the man's bare skin.  
  
"Sorry miss," he said as he helped her up, "Nobody is allowed in   
for the next hour. It wouldn't be safe. Most of the kids went down   
to the Student Union Building. Maybe you can borrow books from one   
of them."  
  
Buffy stepped back and thought. Apparently this was something weird,   
but not demonic. And Willow was the kind of person that would take   
her homework with her when she was kicked out of her home. Waving   
goodbye to the man in the black suit, Buffy turned and walked toward   
the SUB.  
  
---  
  
EARLIER THAT NIGHT  
  
Xander watched the vampire beneath him. He knew that with his   
merely mortal sneaking abilities he would have difficulty taking the   
undead by surprise. That was why he had been hiding in a tree in   
the middle of the cemetery since before sunset.  
  
Deciding that it was now or never, Xander slipped his ring over his   
finger and jumped down from the tree.  
  
---  
  
Bert Johnson was an average graduate from Sunnydale High. Letterman   
in football and soccer, regular occupant of the dean's list, and   
undead. He wasn't feeling particularly hungry, so he was just   
hanging around the graveyard. He wasn't looking for trouble tonight.  
  
The first inkling he had that trouble was looking for him was when   
he heard the laughter. Part crazed and part demonic, it seemed to   
be coming from everywhere around him.  
  
Bert spun around wildly, finally spotting a figure advancing towards   
him out of the shadows. Bert immediately started backing away.  
  
"Hey man, I don't want any trouble."  
  
The figure's only response was another peal of laughter as it   
continued to advance.  
  
Bert continued to retreat until he caught his foot on an exposed   
tree root, falling unceremoniously to the ground. He looked up at   
the creature looming over him.  
  
"What are you coming after me for, anyways? I don't mess with any   
of the big guys around here."  
  
The figure paused before responding.  
  
"Evil seeds bear bitter fruit."  
  
Bert was about to ask for some elaboration, but was interrupted when   
the figure plunged a wooden stake into his heart.  
  
If Bert had been around to see it, he might have been a little   
irritated to see the figure remove a ring from his hand, revealing   
the very ordinary looking Xander Harris. He probably would have   
been irritated to see Xander spreading his ashes around with his   
foot. He definitely would have been irritated at hearing his final   
eulogy.  
  
"Sweet."  
  
---  
  
"What? No, I don't want to live forever! Well, maybe in a   
hypothetical not dying sense, but definitely not with you!"  
  
"C'mon love, it'll be fun. I'll take you out of this hellhole, show   
you the world."  
  
"No. Aside from my not dying policy, I'm with Oz now. Plus, I'm a   
witch."  
  
"That's no problem. Dru's not the easiest girl to get along with,   
and we were together for a century."  
  
"No, I mean-" Willow held her left hand up where Spike could see it,   
but it was out of sight of anybody in the hallway. "Inciendre."  
  
A two inch diameter ball of fire appeared in the air just above her   
hand. Spike jumped back in alarm. Willow was gratified by his   
reaction, and glad that he didn't know that this was about all the   
fire she could produce on short notice.  
  
"So look, you should just get out of town before you really tick   
Buffy off. Wait, you already are leaving- why are you leaving?"  
  
"The government's after me."  
  
"Why would the government be chasing you?"  
  
"I dunno." Spike was eyeing the ball of fire in her hand nervously.   
"Guess the last batch of body parts I sent 'em was defective."  
  
"Body parts?"  
  
"Yeah, demon, mostly." Spike paused to think. "Y'know, I thought   
that Polgara arm was going off."  
  
---  
  
Forrest glanced around the corner again.  
  
"Still there, sir."  
  
"Damn it." Riley leaned back against the wall to consider his   
options. Finally he stood. "I'm going in."  
  
"Sir! I-"  
  
"I'll try and draw him out. Cover me."  
  
With that, Riley walked around the corner and down the hallway.  
  
---  
  
"Spike, I can't believe-"  
  
"What? I'm a vampire, Red. I've got all those bodies lying around   
anyways, no need to let them go to waste."  
  
Willow was trying to think of a reply when she saw Spike turn his   
head away and look down the hallway.  
  
"You!"  
  
---  
  
Riley held out his hand. "Let's talk about this-"  
  
"Talk? I'll give you bloody talk!"  
  
Spike ran forward, grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher off the wall   
and slammed it into Riley's gut. Riley doubled over, gasping.   
Spike raised the extinguisher over his head to deliver the killing   
blow when he saw Forrest taking a bead on him from down the hall.   
Spike held the extinguisher in front of him as a sort of shield.  
  
When Forrest's shot hit the extinguisher it exploded in a cloud of   
carbon dioxide, filling the entire hall with a blinding fog.  
  
---  
  
"...and by the time I looked out my door again, they were all gone."  
  
"All this while I was down at the SUB?" Buffy was floored. "I   
guess college is a bit different from high school after all.  
  
---  
  
Rudy was feeling pretty good as he entered his crypt. The body of   
the coed that he was carrying under his arm would be enough to tide   
him and his three buddies over for a couple of days.  
  
Rudy was in such a good mood that he didn't notice the shadowy   
figure that followed him inside.  
  
"Hey guys, dinner's he- oof." Rudy's body suddenly dissolved into   
dust. Two of his friends looked up from their card game.  
  
"Rudy? Rudy man, what happened?"  
  
The only response they received was a haunting laughter echoing off   
the walls.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
One of them got up to look around. When he turned back, his friend   
was dust.  
  
"Damn it, what's going on?"  
  
More of the laughter, and then a voice spoke out of the darkness.  
  
"Who knows what evil lurks in the heart of Sunnydale?"  
  
The vampire spun around and saw a terrifying apparition. He froze.  
  
"I do." The thing almost seemed to smile at him as it plunged its   
stake home.  
  
The only remaining vampire in the crypt was Todd. Todd was more of   
a minion vampire than anything else. He didn't like thinking for   
himself, and he wasn't very good at standing up for himself. Right   
now he was staying very, very quiet, and hoping that the thing   
wouldn't come after him.  
  
That hope was dashed when he heard something clearing its throat in   
front of him.  
  
"Hello there."  
  
"Um, hi. Please don't hurt me."  
  
"Do you want to see tomorrow?"  
  
Todd could only nod.  
  
"Then here's the deal..."  
  
---  
  
"So the hostile got away."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Riley was standing at attention in Schultz's office.  
  
"And did some damage to your team."   
  
"Yes," Riley coughed, and winced. "Sir."  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"Saw nothing, sir."  
  
"Well, that's something. Get yourself checked out by medical.   
After that, you're off for the night." Schultz smiled at him. "I   
hear you have some papers to grade."  
  
*****  
  
End of part 5.   
  
--Randy 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Xander Harris: Year One (Chapter Six)  
  
Author: Randall Stone  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: Some are born to destiny. Others make their own.  
  
Notes:  
Spoilers: S1-4  
  
Continuity changes: Hopefully everything will be explained in the   
text. One note- Veruca tragically stepped in front of a bus the   
day before she was going to be turned into a werewolf, so Oz will   
be hanging around.  
  
We have now left the Season 4 continuity. Only events described   
or referred to directly in this fic should be assumed to have   
occurred.  
  
Category: B/X, a little B/R early on  
Rating: PG-14- nothing worse than what's on the show.  
  
  
*****  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
Giles was tuning his guitar when he was interrupted by a knock at   
the door. Sighing, he set the guitar aside and walked over to   
answer the door. He was somewhat surprised to be confronted by the   
sight of a subdued looking Xander.  
  
"Xander! Come in, come in." One of the features Giles had looked   
for when renting an apartment was an entryway that received direct   
sunlight at all hours of the day.  
  
"Hey Giles."  
  
"Xander, it's good to see you again... but why are you here?"   
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to get you in trouble with Buffy."   
Xander held up the books that Giles had loaned him earlier. "Just   
returning the books you loaned me. I'm done with them."  
  
"You read them?" Giles couldn't keep all of his surprise from his   
voice.  
  
"Yeah. Don't look so shocked. That demon handbook is a real page   
turner. Not that it matters now." Xander didn't have to feign much   
of his bitterness as he slammed the books down on Giles' table.  
  
"Buffy's going through a lot right now, Xander. I've been talking   
with her about your contributions. I'm sure she'll come around   
eventually." Giles rose to shelve the books Xander had handed him,   
and retrieved a few other volumes. "In the meantime, these should   
prove educational."   
  
"I don't know. She seemed to have her mind pretty made up." Xander   
grudgingly accepted the new volumes.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment before Giles was struck by another   
thought.  
  
"Xander, are you working right now?"  
  
"Not so much." Xander had discovered at his last job interview that   
his ring did not, in fact, provide him with any mind control powers.  
  
"My friend Manuel runs a construction crew out of this area. If you   
don't mind hard work, the pay is quite reasonable. He'll start you   
out working under the table, so it's tax free as well. Let me give   
you his number."  
  
"You sure he'd be looking for a guy like me?" Xander asked as Giles   
was looking around for a pen.   
  
Giles looked up at him and grinned.  
  
"Just tell him Ripper sent you."  
  
---  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Giles was reclined in his chair reading the Watcher Diaries   
(1854-1857) prior to going to bed when he was suddenly interrupted   
by the entrance of a very energetic Buffy Summers, with Willow in   
tow.  
  
"Giles! You're not going to believe what we ran into on patrol to-"  
  
Buffy stopped speaking when she saw Giles' robe and slipper clad   
state.  
  
"Maybe this is a bad time."  
  
"No no, quite all right." Giles placed a bookmark in his book and   
set it aside. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, Willow and I were patrolling Shady View when I thought I   
heard a noise up ahead. I had Will stay back while I sneaked up the   
hill. You know that big hill, where you can see the side part of   
the graveyard? Anyways, when I got to the top I could see a bunch   
of guys, maybe four or five of them. They were zapping this   
vampire."  
  
"You mean with a taser?"  
  
"No. A taser hits them with the darts and then runs electricity   
along that, right? This was more like firing a bolt of lightning.   
Pretty weird, huh. Anyways, the other weird thing is, the guys   
were all done up in commando gear. Like in the Army."  
  
"See Giles! Who's got the crazy conspiracy theory now?" Willow   
broke in.  
  
"Yes, quite right." Giles removed his glasses and rubbed at his   
temples. "I feel such shame for doubting Spike's veracity.  
  
"Did you see where the men went?"  
  
"No. I went back to get Willow, and by the time we got back they   
were gone."  
  
"I see. Have you discussed these commandos with Sunnydale's less   
savory element?"  
  
"No. I could go see Willy later though."  
  
"That may prove informative. Also, Xander may remember something   
useful from last Halloween."  
  
"No! Giles, we already had this talk. It's for his own good that   
he not get involved."  
  
"He should be safe if he is only here in a research capacity."  
  
"The answer is no." Buffy looked to Willow for support.  
  
"Yeah, you know, he always gets way too involved."  
  
---  
  
Todd watched as the young woman staggered out of the bar, obviously   
drunk. He eyed her neck hungrily. Women disappeared around   
Sunnydale all the time, didn't they? There was no way that-  
  
"Tsk. Tsk." Todd's thoughts were interrupted by the shadowy figure   
that had appeared next to him. "Didn't your mother ever tell you   
that it's rude to stare at a lady's neck?"  
  
"I wasn't staring at her neck. I was... checking out her legs."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Todd. I hate liars."  
  
"OK, maybe I was. No harm in looking, is there? Besides, that   
pig's blood you've got me on tastes like crap."  
  
"You'll get used to it." The figure twirled a stake around in his   
hand. "So what's new, Todd? If it's interesting I'll try to forget   
this unpleasantness."  
  
"Um... word on the street is Tony Scipoli is in town."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"They call him Big Tony. He was a small time gangster before he got   
turned. Word is, he runs the Chicago underground now."   
  
"Doesn't he know the slayer is here?"   
  
"They say he killed the last two slayers that went to Chicago. He's   
supposed to be pretty well armed."  
  
"Guns? In Sunnydale?" Xander couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Hey, that's just what I hear."  
  
Todd shuddered as the figure next to him laughed again.  
  
"Time to roll out the Sunnydale welcome wagon."  
  
---  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"So you learned nothing?" Giles asked.  
  
"Nope. Willy didn't know anything about our commandos. He was very   
concerned about some new demon in town though." Buffy responded.   
Buffy, Willow, and Oz were all gathered in Giles' apartment in a   
Scooby meeting.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"The usual. You know: blah blah blah mysterious blah blah   
terrifying. Sounds like he's mostly killing vampires though."  
  
"I don't think that is an urgent problem, although we should look   
into it at some point. Regarding the commandos; seeing as we have   
failed to get any new information, I think we should reconsider   
contacting Xander."  
  
"No, it's too dangerous."  
  
"He doesn't have any special powers or anything." Willow added.  
  
"Right, that is e-bloody-nough." Giles was finally losing his   
temper. "While I agree that fighting vampires is hardly a safe   
situation, Xander has been helping for three years and has never   
been seriously hurt. I don't know why you want to exclude Xander   
from your lives, but please stop dragging that out."  
  
"We're not trying to-" Buffy started.  
  
"Oh, really? When was the last time any of you talked to him?"  
  
Oz spoke into the ensuing silence.  
  
"Man has a point."  
  
"Oz!" Willow was shocked.  
  
"Look, you know that I stay out of your personal lives. The last   
thing that I want to be is a bloody guidance counselor. But this is   
starting to interfere with my ability to gather information.  
  
"I'm calling Xander in to be at our meeting tomorrow. I expect you   
all to at least be civil. Do you think you can manage that?"  
  
Giles looked around the room as Oz, Buffy, and Willow nodded in turn.   
  
"Good. I'm sure the boy will manage not to get himself killed."  
  
---  
  
Big Tony was staying in the top floor of the Sunnydale Hilton.   
Built by an overly optimistic land developer in the early eighties,   
the hotel was set a little ways out of town. Though low occupancy   
and depressed rates had taken some of the luster off the hotel   
through the years, it still provided the highest standard of living   
available to Sunnydale's temporary residents.  
  
And Tony was used to the best. He had been living high off the hog   
in Chicago for the last twenty years, and now he was looking to   
expand his operations to the west coast- both for the increased cash   
flow and as a vacation spot.  
  
Though Tony could hardly appreciate the famous Southern California   
sun, he could definitely enjoy the nightlife. The body of the girl   
in the bed next to him testified to that fact.  
  
Since this was largely a scouting mission, he had only brought six   
vampires into town with him. One was standing lookout downstairs,   
one was in the video room manning the security equipment, and the   
other four were in the main room of the penthouse, ready to act as   
his bodyguards or manservants, as needed.   
  
Most of the available surfaces in the main room were covered with   
either cash or product. Tony didn't believe in making unprofitable   
trips.  
  
Tony was roused from his contemplation by a beep from the portable   
radio by the bed. It was from Jimmy, the lookout. Tony grabbed   
the radio.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There's a guy here to see you."  
  
"Is it the lawyer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is he human?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's he look like?"  
  
---  
  
Jimmy looked at the young man in front of him. The man was dressed   
in a long black trench coat, blue jeans, and some solid work boots.   
He was also holding a crossbow three inches away from Jimmy's chest.   
  
Jimmy looked into his eyes, searching for any trace of anxiety or   
distraction. Nothing.  
  
"Serious."  
  
Jimmy's belief was confirmed by the thwack of a crossbow being   
fired. His walkie talkie clattered to the ground as his body   
dissolved into dust.  
  
---  
  
"Jimmy? Jimmy, you there? Damn it." Tony walked out to the main   
room. "Look sharp. There's somebody coming up. Somebody serious."  
  
---  
  
Xander's next move was interrupted by the approach of a weaselly   
looking man.  
  
"Young man, I should warn you that your current course of action   
will set you in opposition to some very powerful forces."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Lee Manners, from Wolfram and Hart. We represent Mr. Scipoli. My   
card."  
  
Xander looked distastefully at the proffered business card.  
  
"You work for these bloodsuckers?"  
  
---  
  
At the moment, the bloodsucker in question was watching the elevator   
anxiously, along with four of his best men- all of them heavily   
armed. Tony did not like to be disturbed.   
  
The four watched as the indicator for the elevator steadily climbed   
towards seventeen, the number for their floor.  
  
Thirteen.  
  
Fourteen.  
  
Fifteen.  
  
Sixteen.  
  
"Ventilate it." Tony gave the order before the dial had even   
clicked all the way over to seventeen.  
  
The vampires opened up fire, crisscrossing the entire height and   
width of the elevator to make sure that nothing could survive.   
After what seemed like an eternity the elevator doors opened with   
a 'ding' sound.  
  
A body dropped out of the elevator- the bullet riddled body of Lee   
Manners.  
  
Tony quickly started giving orders.  
  
"Damn! Hank, you go down the stairs and get the car ready. Will,   
keep watch out here. You two, come with me."  
  
Tony ran back into the main room.  
  
---  
  
Will was standing guard near the top of the stairs when he thought   
he heard the sound of a vampire being dusted. Cautiously, he walked   
to the edge of the stairwell. One of the highlights of the building   
when it was designed, the square spiral of the stairs left open a   
twenty by ten foot central chimney.  
  
Will didn't hear anybody moving on the stairs. After a moment,   
he cautiously leaned over the side railing to look down. Will's   
caution went unrewarded as a hand grabbed him from below, yanking   
him over the railing before he could react.  
  
Vampires are very resistant to damage. Many injuries that would   
kill a human will leave a vampire smiling and asking for more. The   
damage caused by a fifteen story fall is not one of those injuries.   
Xander had this fact confirmed when Will's screams were cut off by a   
sickening wet smack.  
  
---  
  
Luke was starting to get a little antsy as he watched the security   
cameras. He hardly had any visual coverage of the stairway, and   
the only thing he could see moving on the monitors was his boss   
running around frantically in the main room.  
  
Suddenly, all of his monitors' output turned to static. Luke got up   
and walked down the hallway to report this latest development to his   
boss.   
  
Luke was barely able to get out a scream as the garrote was wrapped   
around his neck from above. He couldn't get out any sound as he   
felt the wire digging deeper and deeper into his neck, until he   
finally turned to dust.  
  
---  
  
Tony looked over the room. They had managed to gather all of their   
important belongings in the two suitcases in front of him. He and   
his last two bodyguards all had fully automatic rifles with full   
clips. He was finally starting to relax a little. Then he tried to   
contact the rest of his vampires.  
  
"Hank? Hank? You there Hank?"  
  
Tony switched frequencies on his hand held radio.  
  
"Will? Will? What are you and Hank doing Will?"  
  
Tony changed frequencies again.  
  
"Luke? What the hell are Hank and Will doing? Luke? C'mon Luke,   
answer me! Answer me, damn it!"  
  
Tony threw the radio to the ground.  
  
"They've got all the exits covered. Check the terrace."  
  
Glancing at each other nervously, the vampires made their way   
outside. Tony divided his attention between watching the door and   
keeping an eye on his men through the glass. His view was suddenly   
cut off by somebody outside closing the blackout shutters.  
  
Tony heard some gunfire, then silence.  
  
Tony finally lost it.   
  
"Who are you? What the hell are you doing here?" Raising his gun,   
he fired wildly into the far wall, not stopping until the clip ran   
dry.  
  
Tony ran through the penthouse until he found another gun, and fired   
that one wildly into the terrace as well. As the clip ran out Tony   
suddenly became aware of a presence behind him. And of a large,   
wickedly sharp knife being held against his throat.  
  
"You-"  
  
"Shh... don't want to lose your head."  
  
Tony swallowed, and nodded.  
  
"Now, who told you it would be a good idea to come to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Everybody knows it's an open town. The Slayer scares most gangs   
away."  
  
"But not you."  
  
"I'm not scared of no boogeyman."  
  
"Well Tony, here's how this is going to go. You're going to haul   
your fat ass out of town. You're going to talk to 'everybody'.   
Here's what you're going to say: Sunnydale is closed for business.   
Understand?"  
  
Tony nodded.  
  
"Then say it."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good. And if I ever see your ugly face around here again... well,   
we won't be having this conversation twice.  
  
Tony nodded again. He didn't move for almost a minute after the   
mysterious intruder had departed.  
  
---  
  
Riley had thrown himself into his work- both in the classroom and   
out- since the death of a man under his command. But now, a week   
later, he was starting to feel a bit better. At least enough to   
ease off of work a little bit and start to resume his social life.   
  
Today's expression of his social life was a date. It had been a   
while since Riley had been on a romantic date, and he was looking   
forward to it. Normally he'd feel a little bad about dating a girl   
in the class that he TAed for, but Walsh's draconian reputation   
would crush any rumors before they began.  
  
Riley swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat and checked over   
his clothes and the flowers one last time. Finally, Riley summoned   
up his courage and knocked on Buffy's door.  
  
*****  
  
I discovered something today: I can not write B/R flirtyness. I   
tried, but my body just rejected it. I think it's because I've seen   
S4 episodes too recently. I'm sure you'll all be crushed by the   
fact that most of the B/R action will be taking place off screen.  
  
--Randy 


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Xander Harris: Year One (Chapter Seven)  
  
Author: Randall Stone  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: Some are born to destiny. Others make their own.  
  
Notes:  
Spoilers: S1-4  
  
Continuity changes: Hopefully everything will be explained in the   
text. One note- Veruca tragically stepped in front of a bus the   
day before she was going to be turned into a werewolf, so Oz will   
be hanging around.  
  
We have now left the Season 4 continuity. Only events described   
or referred to directly in this fic should be assumed to have   
occurred.  
  
Category: B/X, a little B/R early on  
Rating: PG-14- nothing worse than what's on the show.  
  
  
*****  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"You wanted to see me, Finn?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Riley walked into Schultz's office. "This is the video   
tape from Hostile 17's escape."  
  
"It's almost dinner time, Finn. I don't need to see that again."  
  
"This is from before the violence. Look."  
  
Riley cued up the video on the monitor that Schultz kept in the   
corner of his office. An image came on the screen of Spike,   
reaching into his pocket and removing a small piece of metal, which   
he used to pick the lock.  
  
"As you can see, he had the lockpick in his pocket. I know that   
John Redman, the man on duty that night, wouldn't miss something   
like that-"  
  
"Riley, sometimes a man's first mistake can be his last."  
  
"Yes, but here's the interesting part. I watched the video through   
to see if he was keeping the pick somewhere else in his body."  
  
Riley rewound the tape and started it forward again, frame-by-frame.   
The image on the screen showed Spike sitting on his bed.  
  
"If you'll watch, right- there! There's a jump between frames."  
  
"What are you saying soldier?"  
  
"I think there was somebody in there with him."  
  
"That's impossible. The computer records show no visitors."  
  
"What if both the computer and the video were tampered with? There   
aren't that many people with that kind of access."  
  
"There's only one. Riley, let me be clear about this. These are   
very serious accusations you are making here. Professor Walsh, as   
well as being a well-respected member of this team, has connections   
above any level that you are cleared to be aware of."  
  
"But the video, sir-"  
  
"Finn, if you're going to make these kind of allegations, you better   
have something more solid than a video glitch."  
  
---  
  
Xander studied the drawing that Giles was holding up.  
  
"The latest in fall fascism. I like it. A bit full in the hips for   
my taste, but-"  
  
"We were hoping it would trigger some memory from your possession."   
Giles interrupted.  
  
Xander drew back, and looked around the room. Buffy and Willow were   
seated on Giles' couch, across the room from Xander. Oz was sitting   
between Xander and the girls as a sort of buffer zone.  
  
"I don't remember anything from being possessed." Xander forced a   
laugh. "You know that, Giles."  
  
"I was referring to the possession from last Halloween."  
  
"Oh, the soldier thing." Xander paused to recollect. "The only   
thing I remember from that is how to spell my name out phonetically.   
X-ray, alpha, umm, november, delta-"  
  
"That's quite enough. It appears that this mystery will not be so   
easily solved.   
  
"Very well then, everybody be on the lookout for these commandos.   
If you see them, note the location and leave the area. Please do   
not engage them in combat." Giles directed a look at Buffy.  
  
"Hey, I was very non-combatty last time."  
  
"Very reassuring. Now, the other matter requiring some caution-"   
Giles flipped the drawing of the commando over the back of the bad,   
revealing the drawing behind it. The drawing was of a cloaked,   
shadowy figure with glowing red eyes.  
  
---  
  
"Word among the hostiles is that this character," Schultz gestured   
at the composite sketch, "has been terrorizing the local vampire   
population for the last few weeks.  
  
"Yes, Finn?"  
  
"Is that really such a bad thing, sir? Just makes our job a little   
easier, doesn't it?"  
  
---  
  
"I believe you made an observation last year about the problems we   
face when the 'scary things get scared'.  
  
"Now, this fellow is calling himself 'The Shadow'. I have not yet   
identified the species of demon to which he belongs. However, Willy   
was able to provide us with some information on his modus operandi.   
Apparently- yes, Xander?"  
  
"Can't Buffy just kick its ass?"  
  
---  
  
"Yes, Finn, our regular combat patrols should be more than adequate   
to deal with this creature. However, the information in this   
briefing should serve to minimize and hopefully prevent any   
casualties that he could cause.  
  
"Now, apparently he likes to isolate small groups or individual   
vampires, taunting them. Once the vampires are sufficiently   
rattled, he strikes from the shadows. There have been no reports of   
vampires surviving a direct attack. Now, we don't have precise   
numbers, but according to the information we were able to extract   
from our latest captures, twenty to twenty five vampires have gone   
missing over the last week that we are not responsible for.  
  
"Yes, Agent Finn?"  
  
"Sir, this might sound a little silly, but..."  
  
---  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The comic books. C'mon guys, back me up here. Who knows what evil   
lurks in the hearts of men?"  
  
Surprisingly, it was Oz who responded.  
  
"The Shadow knows!" Oz followed with some maniacal laughter. When   
he finished, everybody in the room was staring at him. He shrugged.   
"Good character."  
  
"Yes, well." Giles looked unconvinced. "If he does resemble a   
character in these books, that still-"  
  
"C'mon, G-man. This has 'best research assignment ever' written all   
over it."  
  
Giles looked to Willow and Buffy for support.   
  
"I wasn't going to say anything, but it did seem like the guy from   
the movie," Willow volunteered. "Maybe whoever wrote the books was   
inspired by meeting this guy."  
  
"Or," Buffy suggested, "we could have a copycat on our hands."  
  
"Very well," Giles sighed. "Xander, you and Oz can review these...   
books. Buffy, you and Willow-"  
  
---  
  
"-will continue on your normal patrols, but exercise extreme caution   
at all times. This creature is extremely stealthy. Understood?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
  
---  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Xander groaned as he hauled himself out of bed, and glanced at the   
clock. Three o'clock pm. His body had really been put through the   
wringer in getting away from those government troops.  
  
He thought back to the incident the night before while he tried to   
work the kinks out of his ankle. He'd been fighting some vampires   
on the college campus when- the campus! He had to warn Buffy! As   
much as he and Buffy were at odds right now, he still didn't want   
to see her get ambushed without any warning.  
  
Xander picked up the phone and dialed Buffy and Willow's place. He   
hung up when the answering machine picked up. He'd just have to   
track her down in person.  
  
Xander grabbed some clothes and headed out. He paused at the door   
when a thought occurred to him. How was he going to explain knowing   
this information to Buffy? He shrugged. He had the whole walk to   
come up with something plausible. It wasn't like Buffy asked any   
follow up questions about his life anyways.  
  
---  
  
Professor Walsh was in her office looking over her notes for her   
next lecture when she was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Xander opened the door and stepped inside.   
  
"Professor Walsh?"  
  
"Yes. Are you a student?"  
  
"Not exactly. I'm here looking for a friend of mine. I think she's   
in one of your classes. Her name is Buffy."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Summers. Blonde, about so high." Xander held up his hand. "She   
was very excited to be in your class."  
  
"My students often are. Let me think... oh yes, she's in my   
introductory lecture. Very bright young woman, but there's   
something holding her back. I'd thought she was perhaps overly   
attached to her friends..." Walsh looked at Xander. In his haste   
to get out of his apartment, he had neither taken a shower nor   
grabbed clean clothes.  
  
"Don't worry, that's not it."  
  
"Well, she isn't here right now, and I haven't seen her since   
class. If I see her, I'll tell her that her friend dropped by."   
Walsh went back to looking over her notes.  
  
Xander took the hint and left the room. He'd keep looking. He   
was bound to run in to Buffy eventually.  
  
---  
  
"Oof." The air was driven out of Buffy's lungs as the vampire in   
front of her suddenly lunged forward and hit her in the stomach with   
its shoulder.  
  
The two of them fell to the ground in a tangle. Buffy quickly   
brought her right hand around and staked the vampire, finding the   
heart by instinct. She flipped to her feet as soon as the vampire's   
body disintegrated.  
  
"OK, I've got grass stains all over my new shirt. My night has   
officially begun."  
  
Apparently the vampires were all quipped out for tonight, as the   
four of them silently arrayed themselves in a loose box around the   
Slayer.  
  
Deciding that the best defense was a good offense, Buffy charged the   
vampire directly in front of her. She caught him off guard with a   
forceful uppercut that physically threw the vampire back and off his   
feet. Sensing an attack, she struck out with a side kick to the gut   
of the charging vampire to her right. Simultaneously, she held her   
stake out with her left hand, and the vampire on her left was   
considerate enough to impale himself upon it.  
  
Buffy's instincts were screaming at her about the vampire behind   
her, and she spun around, expecting a surprise attack. She was   
surprised to see the vampire on the ground unconscious. And walking   
towards her, decked out in commando gear, was...  
  
"Riley?"  
  
Buffy was distracted by a growl from the remaining vampires. The   
vampire that she had hit with the uppercut was regaining his feet,   
and looking for blood.  
  
Buffy easily dodged the vampire's flailing attacks, finally striking   
out with her foot to break its kneecap. She ended the vampire's   
pained scream by driving her stake through its heart.  
  
Riley hung back from the fight. He knew that he couldn't go hand to   
hand with vampires. He was trying to figure out how the heck Buffy   
was holding her own.  
  
The remaining vampire, seeing that the odds had turned against him,   
tried to flee. A flying stake to the heart ended his flight.  
  
Finished, Buffy turned to face Riley.  
  
"Riley, you got some 'splainin' to do."  
  
---  
  
Xander was tired. Tired and hungry. Tired, hungry, and in pain.   
He had been looking for Buffy for hours, and his ankle was really   
starting to hurt.  
  
He was currently walking down Sunnydale's main street. Buffy was   
nowhere to be seen, and Xander was about ready to call it a night   
when he spotted a familiar figure leaving the Espresso Pump.  
  
Smiling to himself, Xander slipped into a nearby alleyway. He   
slipped his ring- he thought of it as his girasol ring now- onto his   
finger and sneaked back out of the alleyway. Keeping to the shadows,   
he approached Professor Walsh from behind and tapped her on the   
shoulder.  
  
Walsh spun around and was confronted with an image from her   
nightmares. She stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Boo."  
  
That snapped her out of her trance- letting out a scream, Walsh tore   
off running down the road.  
  
Xander laughed for a minute before slipping back down a deserted   
alleyway and removing his ring. He felt better already.  
  
*****  
  
End part 7.   
  
--Randy 


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Xander Harris: Year One (Chapter Eight)  
  
Author: Randall Stone  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: Some are born to destiny. Others make their own.  
  
Notes:  
Spoilers: S1-4  
  
Continuity changes: Hopefully everything will be explained in the   
text. One note- Veruca tragically stepped in front of a bus the   
day before she was going to be turned into a werewolf, so Oz will   
be hanging around.  
  
We have now left the Season 4 continuity. Only events described   
or referred to directly in this fic should be assumed to have   
occurred.  
  
All B/R fluff and B/R angst will be taking place off screen. The   
astute reader may inquire as to what B/R interaction this leaves to   
be shown. The answer: not much.  
  
Category: B/X, a little B/R early on  
Rating: PG-14- nothing worse than what's on the show.  
  
  
*****  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
"You know, I'm a good girl." Denise Westgate insisted as she   
followed a man that she had just met into the alley behind The   
Bronze. "I don't usually do this kind of thing. It's just that I   
just broke up with my cheating skunk of a boyfriend-"  
  
"Do you ever stop talking?" The man interrupted when they reached   
the alley. "I swear, it will be worth killing you just for the   
quiet."  
  
"What? What are you talk-" Denise screamed when the man turned to   
face her, displaying his true face.  
  
She backed away down the alleyway, still screaming, as he advanced.   
  
"God, you still won't shut up! I need to start bringing ear plugs   
with me when I feed."  
  
Suddenly a chilling laughter echoed through the alley. Sandy was so   
surprised to hear it that she stopped screaming.  
  
The vampire was actually relieved for a moment at the silence   
before he realized what the laughter signified and began to look   
around frantically.  
  
"Where are you? Why don't you come out and fight man to man? Are   
you afraid?"  
  
"A fighter has to know fear."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The vampire turned, seeking the   
source of the voice.  
  
Xander elected to respond to the vampire's question with a stake in   
the back. As the vampire crumbled to dust he heard a gasp from the   
girl.  
  
"You- what happened?"  
  
He regarded her wearily. "He tried to mug you, but somebody scared   
him away. Go back inside, and try to be more careful in the   
future."  
  
Xander turned and walked away, wondering- not for the first time-   
what it would take for people in Sunnydale to start exercising a   
little caution.  
  
---  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Riley Finn."  
  
"Xander." Xander shook the big man's hand. "Short for Alexander."  
  
Xander, Willow, Oz, and Buffy had all come to Giles' place at   
Buffy's request. She had said that she had some kind of   
announcement, but so far they had just been introduced to her new   
boyfriend.  
  
Suddenly a thought occurred to Xander.  
  
"Hey, Riley, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Here, hold this." Xander pulled a cross out of his pocket and   
handed it to Riley. Seeing him holding it, Xander smiled and turned   
to Buffy. "I already like him better than the last one."   
  
Riley turned to Buffy in surprise. "Parker is a vampire?"  
  
"No." Buffy shot Xander a nasty look. "We'll talk later."  
  
"Vampires. What-"  
  
"It's OK." Buffy cut Xander off. "He knows. Honey, we might as   
well start now."  
  
"OK." Riley walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat.   
"As you all know, there is a government group patrolling the campus   
area for supernatural threats. I've been authorized to tell you all   
that I am a part of that group.  
  
"We're called the Initiative. We've worked out an arrangement   
whereby we will help Buffy when needed, and vice versa."  
  
"I've got a beeper." Buffy announced, holding it up for everybody   
to see.  
  
"Yes. So anyways, we just wanted you to know that we're all on the   
same team, so- yes, Willow?"  
  
"What are you guys doing with all those body parts that you were   
buying from Spike?"  
  
"Body parts? I hadn't heard anything about that. Where did you   
hear this?"  
  
"Spike mentioned it. I guess he isn't the most reliable source."  
  
"Yeah." Riley pondered this information for a moment. "Are there   
any other questions?"  
  
"Ooh. Are all the TAs like, in the Army?" Willow was curious.  
  
"I have not been authorized to share that information. In fact, I   
can neither confirm nor deny that the army is involved with the   
Initiative."  
  
"You're just a big old fount of non-information, aren't you?"   
Xander asked.  
  
"Afraid so. Well, that's about all I wanted to tell you guys,   
so..."  
  
With that, everybody began filing out of Giles' apartment. As they   
were leaving Xander held Willow back.  
  
"Hey Wills, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"You are if you're thinking it's time to do a little hacking into   
the faculty databases."  
  
"Cool. It's been a while since I participated in a felony."  
  
---  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Xander sat on the fire escape and watched the girl walk through the   
deserted alley beneath him.  
  
She knew how to walk in heels, he had to admit. It was a rare sight   
to see in this day and age. She would make a tempting target for   
any night time predator.  
  
She screamed quite convincingly when the vampire appeared. Not that   
screaming would usually do you much good in Sunnydale.  
  
It was a good thing for her that there were so many Initiative   
troops around. There was Agent Finn, disguised as a collapsed wino   
in the alley. Agent Miller happened to be walking by across the   
mouth of the alley. And Agent Grant lining up his shot from the   
rooftop across the way.  
  
Not that the girl needed much help. Xander shook his head as he   
wondered what Riley had had to do to get Buffy to play the damsel in   
distress.  
  
The Initiative was wasting a lot of manpower with these traps.  
  
---  
  
Walsh walked in on Riley just as he was finishing up grading the   
midterm exams.  
  
"Almost finished?"  
  
"Why, need me out of your hair so you can buy some more body parts?"  
  
Riley saw the look of surprise on Walsh's face before she managed to   
hide it and attempt a denial.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"It's true, isn't it? I bet you even helped Spike escape, didn't   
you?"  
  
"I-" Walsh visibly composed herself. "Do you have any proof of   
these allegations?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'll find it. I don't know what kind of games you're   
playing, but I'm going to put a stop to it!"  
  
With that, Riley stormed out of the room, leaving Walsh alone with   
her thoughts. She thought out loud to herself.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll find, Agent Finn, that I do not play games."  
  
---  
  
Riley hadn't walked far after dropping Buffy off from their date   
when he felt their presence. Turning around, he was confronted with   
two vampires in front of him. Any thoughts of escape disappeared   
when two more vampires appeared from the shadows and circled around   
behind him.  
  
"Well, look at what we have here." The lead vampire, a tall man   
with dark hair, walked close to Riley. "Looks like it's dinner   
time."  
  
"You guys don't know what you're messing with." Riley spoke as he   
reached into his pocket and triggered the emergency beacon on his   
beeper. The Initiative's emergency team had a response time of   
about three minutes to this area of the campus. He was carrying a   
wooden stake, as well as his sidearm, which would be nearly useless   
in this situation.  
  
"Let me guess: you're part of a top secret military- Initiative-   
that hunts vampires. Too bad you don't have your buddies with you  
now."  
  
"What?" Riley was still trying to figure out how the vampire knew   
about the Initiative when they were interrupted by laughter from   
the shadows.  
  
After a flurry of activity, Riley found himself alone with a shadowy   
figure. The combat had been a blur to him. He knew he had staked one   
of the vampires while it was distracted, and the others had been   
dispatched by the thing in front of him, which must be the Shadow.  
  
"You saved my life."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Riley was grateful, but he still had orders to capture the hostile.   
He slowly began moving his hand towards his gun, which was tucked   
away at the small of his back.  
  
"You shouldn't do that."  
  
Riley froze. "You aren't going to start killing people, are you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why do you hunt the vampires?"  
  
"Why do you, Agent Finn?"  
  
"Damn it!" Riley slammed his hand down on a nearby tree stump.   
"Does everybody know who I am?"  
  
The figure shrugged, and then gestured behind him.  
"Your friends are coming."  
  
Riley turned around to see Forrest, Graham, Hans and Jose making   
their way towards his location, blasters at the ready.  
  
"You better get-" Riley started to say as he turned around, only to   
find himself alone in the night. "Going."  
  
---  
  
"Finn!"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"This just arrived." Schultz slapped a large envelope down on his   
desk, in front of Riley. "Looks like a special ops team is being   
dispatched to Colombia, and they need an advisor on non-human   
matters. You've been assigned to fill the position.  
  
"Pack your bags, soldier, you're departing to South America in   
forty eight hours."  
  
*****  
  
End part eight, the pen-penultimate chapter.  
  
--Randy 


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Xander Harris: Year One (Chapter Nine)  
  
Author: Randall Stone  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: Some are born to destiny. Others make their own.  
  
Notes:  
Spoilers: S1-4  
  
Continuity changes: Hopefully everything will be explained in the   
text. One note- Veruca tragically stepped in front of a bus the   
day before she was going to be turned into a werewolf, so Oz will   
be hanging around.  
  
We have now left the Season 4 continuity. Only events described   
or referred to directly in this fic should be assumed to have   
occurred.  
  
All B/R fluff and B/R angst will be taking place off screen. The   
astute reader may inquire as to what B/R interaction this leaves to   
be shown. The answer: not much.  
  
Category: B/X, a little B/R early on  
Rating: PG-14- nothing worse than what's on the show.  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
*****  
  
Willow yawned as she turned the page in her chemistry text book.   
She was using her wolfsitting time to get some studying done. She   
glanced at the clock. Ten pm. Xander was late.  
  
Willow had just turned back to her book when she was interrupted by   
Xander walking in to the basement. He was a little out of breath.  
  
"Hey Wills, sorry I'm late."  
  
"No biggie. Thanks for taking over the wolfsitting. I wouldn't   
ask, but-"  
  
"I know, big chemistry lab tomorrow. And a tired Willow and   
dangerous chemicals are a bad combination."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"It's no problem. It's Sunday night, I don't have a date, and I've   
got two liters of Jolt and my all Rush mix tape. You go get some   
sleep."  
  
Willow saw that Xander had in fact brought a whole pile of tapes   
with him. One of the perks of hanging out in a musicians' house was   
that you got to use their sound system. Even the backup unit they   
kept in the basement was better than anything Xander had ever owned.  
  
"Thanks again." She smiled at Xander. "And try not to wake the   
neighbors."  
  
"Hey, they knew what they were getting in to when they moved in next   
door to a band." Xander wilted under Willow's glare. "OK, OK, I'll   
try. G'night, Will."  
  
"Good night."  
  
---  
  
Anxious to make sure that Oz was all right, Willow was up before   
dawn the next morning. Her worst fears seemed to be coming true as   
she approached Oz' house and heard some kind of caterwauling and   
howling coming from below.  
  
Willow raced down the stairs as quickly as she could, bursting in to   
the basement to find Xander... singing? Singing along with his tape   
at the top of his lungs. As she recovered from the shock, she could   
make out the lyrics.  
  
"... like to meet his tailor." Xander pointed at the wolfed out Oz,   
who howled along with the refrain. "A-wooo, werewolves of London!   
A-wooo, were-"  
  
Xander was cut off when the music suddenly stopped. His grin turned   
sheepish when he turned to see Willow glaring at him.   
  
"Alexander Lavelle Harris! What have I told you about teaching Oz   
tricks?"  
  
"Not to do it."  
  
"Exactly! He's not your pet."   
  
"I was thinking, you know, there's nothing like good music to soothe   
the savage beast."  
  
"Xander, your singing is nothing like good music."  
  
"Oz likes it. Look, he's upset now."  
  
Willow looked over at the werewolf, who did seem a bit put out.   
Suddenly unsure, she looked back at Xander.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Here, why don't you sing the next bit." Xander walked over to   
start the tape again. "Lighten up Wills. It's not like we're going   
on tour."  
  
---  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
Buffy was looking for some late afternoon canoodling when she let   
herself into her boyfriend's room. She expected him to be home-   
classes were done for the day, and the creatures of the night   
weren't due out for hours. She didn't expect to find him in the   
middle of packing away his personal belongings.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Buffy. I got transferred."  
  
"Were you planning on telling me before you skipped town?"  
  
"I was going to see you once I got packed."  
  
"So you're just leaving?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah. I don't have much choice."  
  
"You could tell them no. Stay here, with me."  
  
"I can't do that. I have my orders-"  
  
"They say jump, you say how high, right? Come on Riley, you know   
there must be something fishy going on here."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I can't prove anything, Buffy. The higher ups   
know what I know, and they still want me reassigned. I don't have   
the information that I would need to make the decision."  
  
"But what if you leave and people die here because of it?"  
  
"What if I refuse to leave, everything is fine here, and people die   
somewhere else because of that? I don't just follow orders because   
I'm some unthinking idiot, Buffy. They could have a real need for   
me somewhere else."  
  
"What about us? I'm asking you to stay, for me."  
  
"You expect a six week relationship to trump years of service?"   
Riley sighed. "Maybe it would, if this were some kind of true love   
fantasy romance. But it's not."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look Buffy, you're an amazing woman, and I can already feel myself   
starting to fall in love with you. The problem is, you're never   
going to feel that way about me.  
  
"Look at when we started dating. I was Joe Normal, the rebound guy   
to help you get over Parker. Then we found out about each other,   
and it was a bonus that we didn't have to keep any secrets from each   
other.  
  
"But you've never really been attracted to me for me. I've just   
been a handy piece to slot into a gap in your life."  
  
"So it's not you, it's me?"  
  
"No Buffy, it is me. I'm just not the right guy. That's not your   
fault.  
  
"It's a lot better that you get this speech from me now than I get   
it from you a year from now. I think it's better that we end our   
relationship now, while it can still be a good memory."  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"I guess, yeah." Riley sighed. "I'm sorry it had to be this way."  
  
"So now you just ride off into the sunset?" Buffy didn't try to   
hide her bitterness.  
  
"You have to do your duty, and I have to do mine."  
  
---  
  
Buffy stalked through the night, eager to find something to pummel.   
Unfortunately for her, the vampires seemed to be laying low tonight.   
Her frustration level had just about peaked when she crested a hill   
in Shady View cemetery and saw a fight up ahead.  
  
A vampire was fighting some kind of shadowy figure. The vampire's  
opponent was difficult to see in the dim light, but Buffy could   
make out its red eyes. As she watched, the figure dodged a punch   
from the vampire, then grabbed its hand and yanked it forward in a   
nifty move that impaled the vampire on the stake held in the   
figure's other hand.  
  
Buffy grinned as she recognized the figure from Giles' drawing.  
  
"Boy, have you caught me on the wrong night."  
  
The Shadow took one look at her, turned, and took off into the   
night.  
  
---  
  
Xander looked up from slaying the vampire to see Buffy approaching   
him in "slay first and don't ask questions" mode. He turned and   
ran, not wanting to suffer through another lecture, or worse- she   
might just assume that he was a shape shifter and stake him anyways   
if he revealed himself.  
  
As he ran, with Buffy in hot pursuit, Xander considered his   
situation. He had started out with about a fifty yard head start   
and he was in pretty good shape, but he had no illusions about how   
long that would last against a pissed off slayer. Briefly, he   
wondered what she was doing out here- she was supposed to spend   
tonight on quality Riley time, which was the only reason that   
Xander was in the area.  
  
No time to worry about that now. The direction he was running in   
had him quickly approaching the west gate to the cemetery, which   
was locked at night. It looked like he was going to have to try   
something that he'd thought about, but never attempted.  
  
Xander approached the gate at a dead run. Without breaking stride,   
he placed his right foot on a boulder a few feet in front of the   
gate and jumped as high as he could. Holding his hands out he   
grabbed the top bar of the wrought iron gate and used it to flip   
himself up and over, landing in stride.  
  
Xander quickly ran a short way down the street and removed his ring.   
He then turned around and was walking as nonchalantly as possible   
up the street when Buffy came flying over the gate.  
  
"Nice elevation, good posture, and you really stuck the landing."   
Xander applauded. "Ooh, just a five point two from the East German   
judge."  
  
"Xander!" Buffy was not amused. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Just heading home from work. Why, is it past my curfew?"  
  
"You know it's dangerous out here."  
  
"Sorry, I'll make sure to get your permission before I work late   
next time."  
  
"Whatever. Have you seen anybody else come over the gate?"  
  
"There was a big demony looking thing, yeah."  
  
"Which way did he go?"  
  
"I didn't see."  
  
Buffy looked closely at Xander, noticing that he was out of breath.  
  
"You didn't see?"  
  
"I believe in conducting tactical retreat in the face of a superior   
force."  
  
"I'm glad you're not totally crazy." Buffy couldn't entirely hide a   
smile. "I'm going to keep looking for the guy."  
  
"Want a hand with that?"  
  
"You just go home and be safe."  
  
"Yes, mom."  
  
---  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
Adam hoped that Mother would be proud of him. She had claimed that   
he needed to stay at the Initiative until the world was ready to   
accept him. But Adam wanted to explore the world now.  
  
Escaping from the Initiative had been easy enough. Mother had made   
sure that he knew all the information on the government project, as   
well as other useful things. He had left early in the morning, and   
planned to return before he would be missed.  
  
The exit he had taken from the Initiative had left him some ways out   
of town, in a remote wooded area. Adam was walking towards   
Sunnydale when he encountered a young girl. She was sitting next to   
a small pond, plucking daisies and floating them across the water.  
  
Adam crouched down next to the girl.  
  
"Hello. I'm Adam."  
  
"Hi." The girl turned and looked at him with the complacency of   
youth. "I'm Wanda. I'm four and one half years old. Mommy says   
I'm very pretty."  
  
"Yes. I'm not."  
  
"No." The girl looked at him for a moment, and then went back to   
plucking the heads off the flowers and floating them in the pond.  
  
After watching for several minutes, Adam turned to face the girl.  
  
"Why do you pick the flowers and put them in the pond?"  
  
"Because they're pretty."  
  
---  
  
Buffy was just sitting down to eat her lunch in the student union   
building cafeteria when she heard the report from a nearby   
television that was tuned in to the local news.  
  
"Sunnydale is still reeling from news of the drowning of a young   
girl on the outskirts of town. Police have not named a suspect and   
the killer is still at large."  
  
Buffy shook her head. With all the supernatural terrors that   
plagued Sunnydale it was easy to forget that human criminals still   
roamed the streets. She was digging into her food when the report   
continued.  
  
"In other news, police are advising residents to stay away from the   
downtown core of Sunnydale, as a wild bear is rampaging through the   
streets. We don't have video footage, but..."  
  
Buffy stood and ran from the cafeteria, her lunch forgotten.  
  
---  
  
Adam was confused. First there was the misunderstanding with the   
girl, and now he couldn't find anybody to talk to. Upon entering   
the town, all of the townspeople had fled screaming before him.   
Shortly after that he was confronted by what he knew from his data   
files were police officers.  
  
When the policemen had discovered that bullets had little effect on   
him they had retreated, content to watch from a safe distance as   
Adam wandered aimlessly through the streets, searching for a friend.  
  
Adam was hopeful when he saw a young blonde woman approaching him,   
apparently without fear.  
  
"Hello. I'm-"  
  
Adam was cut off when she attacked with a strength and ferocity that   
caught him completely off guard.  
  
"I know what you are. You're a demon." She continued to attack,   
and Adam was soon curled into a ball on the ground. He found   
himself paralyzed, unable to fight back. Was he just a monster?  
  
The woman continued to rain down blow after blow, pausing only to   
continue her diatribe.  
  
"What's going on? I mean, did somebody decide, 'ooh, we're already   
ruining Buffy's nights and most of her wardrobe, but she has some   
free time during the day where she might be having fun.'  
  
"And I gotta say, sunlight: not flattering on you. If you stuck to   
moonless nights you might look a little less like a demonic freak."  
  
Adam finally broke through his paralysis and struck back, knocking   
the girl to the pavement. He fled, and was out of sight before she   
could mount a pursuit.  
  
As he ran, Adam considered. If they were going to treat him as a   
monster, then a monster he would be. It seemed that Mother was   
right to think that people could not be made to like him- but   
perhaps they could be made like him.  
  
*****  
  
End part 9. I had to read through Goodbye Iowa again for this one.   
The things I suffer for my work. On the bright side, reading   
through Shelley's Frankentein acted as a sort of brain cleanser.   
You might notice some differences between my Adam and Adam from   
canon.  
  
Note about Riley: I find that the farther away he is from Buffy,   
the more likeable he is. Also, I think not having him on the Super   
Soldier serum makes him more interesting.  
  
--Randy 


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Xander Harris: Year One (Chapter Ten)  
  
Author: Randall Stone  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: Some are born to destiny. Others make their own.  
  
Notes:  
Spoilers: S1-4  
  
Continuity changes: Hopefully everything will be explained in the   
text. One note- Veruca tragically stepped in front of a bus the   
day before she was going to be turned into a werewolf, so Oz will   
be hanging around.  
  
We have now left the Season 4 continuity. Only events described   
or referred to directly in this fic should be assumed to have   
occurred.  
  
Category: B/X, a little B/R early on  
Rating: PG-14- nothing worse than what's on the show.  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
*****  
  
Xander grunted as he finished retaping his ankle. It turned out   
that fighting vampires was dangerous work, as the bruises up and   
down his torso could attest. Fortunately, this sprain didn't seem   
too bad- he'd been able to walk home, and now that it was taped he   
could move without much pain.  
  
Xander stood and walked over to his desk, where he had left the   
letter that he had retrieved yesterday. On a hunch, he had checked   
the tree stump where he had had his run in with Riley. He had found   
a message left there for The Shadow, and then a vampire had found   
him.  
  
Xander sat down and paged through the letter, reading it in detail   
for the first time. His eyes widened as more and more of the   
Initiative's secrets were revealed to him.  
  
Riley must have been feeling pretty desperate to take this leap of   
faith.  
  
Xander was committing some of the more useful details in the letter   
to memory when he was interrupted by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Xander?" It was Willow.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We need you here at Giles'. Emergency Scooby meeting." She   
sounded serious.  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
---  
  
Xander walked into Giles' apartment and found a full house. Buffy,   
Giles, Willow and Oz were already there. Buffy stood, eager to   
share what was going on.  
  
"Guys, we have a problem." Buffy briefly recounted the fight from   
earlier in the day. "This guy was big, fast, and tough. He took my   
best shots and just shrugged them off."  
  
"Did you recognize the demon?" Giles asked.  
  
"No, but it didn't look like just one demon. It looked like   
somebody played mix and match with demon parts. Plus kind of   
robot-y."  
  
"You think it might have been... artificial?"  
  
"Yeah, and I think I know who the local mad scientist is. Willow,   
could you look into Professor Walsh's background, see if she could   
create something like this?"  
  
"Sure. I've got a lot of information bookmarked from when I was   
researching for the class. I'll go get it from home."  
  
Willow left with Oz in tow.  
  
"Good. Giles, we need to figure out some way to stop this thing.   
Are there any spells you can think of that will help us?"  
  
"Perhaps. I'll need to do some research..." Giles trailed off as   
he walked towards his bedroom, where he kept his more powerful spell   
books hidden.  
  
This left Buffy and Xander alone in Giles' living room.  
  
"So..." Xander began.  
  
"Xander, I'm going to look through the books to see if I can figure   
out what demons this thing is made out of. Maybe I can find a   
weakness that way. It could be a while- why don't you go get some   
donuts?"  
  
Xander stared at Buffy for a moment before turning and leaving   
without a word.  
  
---  
  
Professor Walsh was happy to be finished with another day of   
classes. She enjoyed teaching, but dealing with freshmen could be   
very tiring. She found working with Adam to be surprisingly   
soothing.  
  
She saw as she let herself into the secret room 314 that Adam was   
quieter than usual today. Usually he would greet her   
enthusiastically while she logged on to the computer where she kept   
her journals. Today he was just sitting quietly on his bed.  
  
Room 314 was divided in half by a sturdy barrier composed of three   
inch thick steel bars. The gate was similarly reinforced, and kept   
locked by an electronic system that would only open to Walsh's   
fingerprint. Behind the bars were Adam's bed, table, and a small   
library that Walsh had provided for him.   
  
The other half of the room had a table which was cluttered with   
various test equipment, and a computer system that Maggie was   
currently booting up. While it was loading, she decided to try and   
start a conversation with her creation.  
  
"Hello Adam."  
  
"Hello Mother."  
  
"You seem quiet today."  
  
"I have been thinking. I read the books that you left for me."  
  
"Did they prove educational?"  
  
"Yes. Particularly _Paradise Lost_. The thought occurred to me   
that, while humans must take the existence of their Creator on   
faith, I am able to speak directly to mine. I have... questions."  
  
"What did you want to ask?" Maggie tried to keep her voice level.   
She had never in her wildest dreams imagined this level of   
introspection, this soon.  
  
"The same questions that have plagued humankind. Why am I here?   
Why was I created?"  
  
"Well," Maggie swallowed, "you are a prototype. I knew that   
Schultz would never approve my project before hand, so I supplied my   
own facilities and... parts. I want to present you to him as a fait   
accompli- they'll have to admit that my ideas are militarily   
useful."  
  
"So." Adam stood, and a note of anger entered his voice. "You   
brought me into this world solely to satisfy your curiousity? You   
made me this- freak! Just to satiate your ego?"  
  
Adam advanced towards her as he spoke, and Maggie watched in shock as   
the gate simply opened before him.  
  
"You-"  
  
"I have a way with electronics." Adam smiled a bitter smile before   
grabbing Walsh and throwing her into the cage.  
  
She saw stars when her head hit the far wall, and the last thing she   
heard as she drifted out of consciousness was the sound of the gate   
being closed behind her.  
  
---  
  
Xander stomped towards Giles' apartment bearing his precious load of   
donuts. While he loved consuming the sugary treats, he didn't   
appreciate the fact that Buffy only thought of him as useful in a   
donut-fetching capacity.  
  
Xander's fuming was briefly interrupted when Giles came bustling out   
the door and Xander had to step aside to let him pass. Xander   
nodded a greeting, but Giles was too deep in thought to acknowledge   
him. Xander was pretty sure that he had muttered something about a   
magic gourd as he walked by.  
  
Shaking his head, Xander walked into Giles' apartment through the   
still open door. Proceeding into the living room, he walked over to   
where Buffy was reading and slammed the donuts down on the table in   
front of her.  
  
"Donuts for m'lady."  
  
Buffy looked up.  
  
"Geez Xand, why so pissy?"  
  
"Well, let's review. There's the part where you treated me like   
crap, followed up by the other part where you treated me like crap,   
then for a finale, you've been treating me like crap."  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"Come on, Buffy! You've done nothing but try to exclude me ever   
since you started college."  
  
"I just want you to be safe." Buffy stood.  
  
"And what, close my eyes and pretend vampires don't exist? Do you   
think I'm that kind of coward?"  
  
"There's a difference between being brave-" Buffy took a step   
closer to Xander, so that they were almost nose to nose. "- and just   
being pig headed."  
  
"You're calling me pig headed? Thank you Miss Pot."  
  
"God, I can't stand you sometimes."  
  
They were silent for a few seconds, as the air seemed to crackle   
between them. Suddenly, they were kissing.  
  
Xander wasn't sure who had kissed who. As their tongues dueled for   
supremacy he could barely find the self awareness to reflect on his   
long cherished fantasies of this moment. Fantasies that were quckly   
being obliterated and replaced with memories of the real thing.  
  
After some indeterminate amount of time, Xander remembered that he   
was angry at Buffy right now. Apparently Buffy came to the same   
realization, as they sprang away from each other at the same time.   
Xander recovered first.  
  
"Buffy, what the hell was that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Seriously Buff, where did that come from?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"We have to talk about it."  
  
"Yeah, but not right away. Demon, remember?"  
  
Xander nodded grudgingly and picked up a book. He sat down across   
the room from Buffy and tried to focus on reading. They were still   
in the same awkward position when Willow, Oz and Giles arrived back   
at the apartment.  
  
---  
  
Maggie groaned as she swam back into consciousness. Her head was   
pounding. Gradually, she became aware of her environment. She was   
lying on the floor, and she heard the sounds of- typing?  
  
Suddenly the events of the last hour came flooding back to her, and   
she jumped to her feet. She discovered that this was a bad idea as   
the pounding in her head intensified and she was forced to lean   
against the bars in front of her for support.  
  
"Hello Doctor."  
  
"Adam! What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry that I had to hurt you, Mother. I was... upset. I am   
better now."  
  
"Adam, let me out now. I'm willing to forget that this ever   
happened."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Mother. I've come to a decision. It's   
clear to me that humanity will never accept me as I am.  
  
"I had hoped that you had a plan to deal with that, but it has   
become apparent that you neglected to consider this.  
  
"I am faced with two options. Either modify myself to be acceptable   
to the people, or modify the people to accept me. The first is   
unfortunately impossible. I'm afraid that even California's plastic   
surgeons could not do much with me.  
  
"So, humanity is going to have to change." Adam turned back to the   
computer. "It's for the best, really."  
  
"Adam, what are you doing?"  
  
"Releasing the demons imprisoned in this facility."  
  
"Why? The soldiers will fight them, it will be a slaughter for both   
sides?"  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
---  
  
"So Willow, you're saying that Walsh has the background to make this   
kind of thing?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't realize before that she was also an expert in   
physiology. She practically has an M.D. She really is a genius."  
  
"Too bad she's also insane." Buffy turned to Giles. "Do you have   
any good news?"  
  
Giles nodded.  
  
"I've found a spell that calls upon the power of the First Slayer   
that should be powerful enough to stop the monster you described.   
It will require the presence of Willow, Xander, and myself in a   
safe place nearby while you fight the demon.  
  
"I have collected all of the necessary ingredients."   
  
Giles gestured at the table in front of him, upon which was, among   
other things, a magic gourd.   
  
"That's great G-Man. If only we knew where he is." Xander was not   
as upbeat as normal.  
  
"That is the puzzle. And don't-"  
  
Giles was interrupted by the sound of Buffy's beeper going off.  
  
Buffy quickly pulled the beeper from her pocket. Her eyes widened when   
she saw the emergency code on display.  
  
"Guys, I think we just found him."  
  
---  
  
Hans and Miguel nervously watched the door ahead of them. It was   
shaking under numerous heavy impacts, and didn't look like it would   
stand for much longer.  
  
"Miguel, I have been thinking."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself. We're going to need you in a minute."  
  
Hans nodded, acknowledging the joke, then continued, in his heavily   
accented English.  
  
"Does it not seem strange that Adam warned us before releasing the   
prisoners. If they were to take us by surprise we would have been   
killed easily."  
  
"He said he wanted a fight. I figure we'll give him one."  
  
The demons captured by the Initiative had been imprisoned in four   
separate wings. Each wing had an independent path to the central   
command room. The cells had been designed in this way to reduce   
the possibility of a demon riot.  
  
Though the individual demon cells were electronically controlled,   
each wing was sealed off by a solid steel door that could only be   
unlocked from the outside. Miguel, Hans, and Chris Petersen were   
currently watching the door to wing A. Chris had been brought into   
the unit to fill Forrest's slot when Forrest was promoted to   
commander after Riley left.  
  
The three of them were located at the choke point that had been   
built into the complex. At the choke point the corridor narrowed   
and turned sharply left. The plan was to have the three of them   
slow the demons down as much as possible, and then retreat and   
attempt to hold them at the choke point. Graham and Forrest were   
positioned to provide covering fire once they had retreated around   
the bend.  
  
Schultz had dipped into the Initiative's heavy armaments to outfit   
the troops for this battle. All of the men had been issued M1-A5   
assault rifles, set to burst mode. In addition, Chris was manning a   
tripod mounted 7.62 millimeter machine gun. As a last ditch effort   
in case the fighting got close, all of the men also had standard   
issue sabres, on which they had been trained in preparation for this   
kind of emergency.  
  
Hans wasn't sure if all of these armaments would enable them to hold   
out until reinforcements arrived. One of the drawbacks to being a   
super secret military organization was that when you had to ask for   
help from the regulars, they tended to dismiss you as a crank. Hans   
was sure that Schultz would raise hell until everything was   
straightened out, but they didn't have much time to spare.  
  
Hans' fears were underscored as the heavily armored door ahead of   
them fell to the floor with a crash.  
  
The first one out the door was a Fyarl demon. Big, strong, and not   
too bright, he paused for a moment to bask in the pride of having   
knocked down the door. His pride was short lived as Chris fired his   
machine gun with a roar that was deafening in the enclosed space.   
The bullets traced up the chest of the demon, staggering him.   
When they reached its neck Chris began to trace them along   
horizontally until the demon's head was finally separated from its   
body.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and the three Initiative soldiers   
waited anxiously. They had taken down one demon, but they knew   
there were at least twenty more to go.  
  
The silence was broken with a roar as the demons all seemed to erupt   
from the prison wing at once. Vampires, chaos demons, Polgara   
demons, Hans could hardly keep track of them all. He was firing   
almost continuously- the way the demons were filling the hall it was   
almost impossible to miss.  
  
They were inflicting terrible damage to the demons, but they kept   
coming. Hans could see the wounds being torn by his bullets, but it   
hardly seemed to faze them. Some of the demons fell, but there were   
others coming up to take their place. And they were closing in on   
the soldier's position.  
  
Hans' clip ran dry just as the first demon reached them. He watched   
helplessly as the Polgara demon swatted away Miguel's rifle and   
skewered him through the stomach.  
  
A primal cry was torn from Hans lips as he ripped his sword from his   
belt and struck at the Polgara demon, severing its head in one blow.   
Attempting to clear some space, Hans charged wildly. He managed to   
strike the head off of a vampire and impale a chaos demon through   
the heart. But as he was trying to free his sword from the demon's   
body he was blindsided.  
  
Hans felt the claws enter his body as the demon struck him low on   
his right side, and then ripped upwards. He toppled backwards and   
looked down to see his life blood flowing from his side. In front   
of him Miguel lay dying, but his eyes were open. Hans smiled.  
  
"It was good to be alive, wasn't it?"  
  
---  
  
The Scoobies were on alert as they walked into Lowell house, which   
seemed disturbingly empty. Buffy was in the lead, armed with a   
short sword. Oz followed behind her, carrying a blaster that Riley   
had liberated from the Initiative shortly before his reassignment.   
Willow and Giles were behind them, carrying spell components.   
Xander brought up the rear, also armed with a sword, which Giles   
was eyeing with some trepidation.  
  
"You're quite certain you know how to use that thing?"  
  
"Sure. Pointy end out, right?" Xander grinned at Giles'   
discomfort. "Relax, I'm fine. I've seen _The Princess Bride_ at   
least ten times."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The movie. It must have been after your time- it's a talkie."  
  
"Xander, I-"  
  
Giles was interrupted by Buffy making a shushing motion when they   
reached the hidden elevator. She stepped in front of the mirror   
and held still as a green light scanned over her body.  
  
"Retinal scan accepted." The computer voice announced, and the   
mirror slid back to reveal the elevator that led to the Initiative.  
  
Once they had all piled in to the elevator, Buffy leaned over to   
speak into the microphone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Vocal code match complete. Auxiliary agent Summers, Elizabeth.   
Identity number 75350.  
  
"Other occupants, please state your names."  
  
"Um, they're with me."  
  
"Sorry. Summers, Elizabeth is not authorized to bring guests into   
this facility. Countermeasures will be engaged in twenty seconds."  
  
While Buffy was attempting to reason with the computer, Xander   
pushed past Oz and opened a panel to the right of the elevator   
doors. Inside was a keypad. He knelt to look at the pad for a   
second, then entered a code. When he was finished, the computer   
spoke again.  
  
"Override code accepted."  
  
Buffy turned to look at Xander.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I saw the panel, and then I just pushed the buttons that had   
fingerprints on them. I saw it on MacGyver once."  
  
"Xander, how did you know the order in which to push the buttons?"   
Giles asked.  
  
"I figured we were due for some good luck." Xander shrugged.  
  
Giles' response was forestalled by the elevator opening onto a scene   
of chaos. Three large demons were rampaging through the control   
center. As they watched, horrified, one of the demons snapped the   
neck of the last living human in the room.  
  
Buffy immediately launched herself at the two demons in the left   
half of the room, while Xander engaged the other demon to keep it   
from piling on.  
  
Xander found himself facing a raging Polgara demon with only his   
sword and his memories from Kendo instruction to defend himself. He   
kept the sword centered in front of his center of mass with the tip   
at about head height. The demon had a substantial height, weight   
and speed advantage, so Xander was just hoping to hold it off until   
Buffy could finish off the two demons that she was fighting.  
  
The demon attempted to punch him with its left hand, which Xander   
was able to dodge. He blocked the follow up right with his sword,   
catching the demon's arm with the edge. It would have been a   
serious injury to a human opponent, but it only seemed to piss the   
demon off.  
  
Roaring, the demon charged at him. Xander sidestepped to the left,   
slashing the demon across its side as he did so. Again, this seemed   
to do little more than enrage the demon. Fortunately for Xander,   
the demon's positioning allowed Oz to finally get a clear shot with   
the blaster, and he nailed the demon with a bolt of electricity.  
  
The Polgara was tougher than the average vampire. The blast only   
stunned it momentarily, rather than knocking it out completely. The   
momentary opening was all that Xander needed as he brought his sword   
down across the creature's neck, severing its head and finally   
killing it.  
  
Xander looked around to see that the other two demons were backing   
Buffy into a corner. She had seriously wounded one, but it was   
still able to back up the other in advancing on Buffy. She didn't   
have enough room to get in a killing blow to one demon without   
exposing herself to a free shot from the other.  
  
Xander caught Oz's eye, and gestured towards the wounded demon. Oz   
nodded, and fired his blaster at the injured demon at the same time   
that Xander sank his sword into the back of the unhurt demon. The   
demons both turned to face these new threats, momentarily forgetting   
about the Slayer.  
  
Which was their final mistake, as Buffy promptly sliced their heads   
off.  
  
The demons' bodies had hardly hit the ground when they heard a groan   
coming from the Commander's office. Buffy, Willow and Giles quickly   
headed towards the sound to see if they could save the man. Oz   
walked over to the main entrance to the room, keeping watch with   
his blaster. Xander drifted to the computer to see if he could   
figure out what was going on.  
  
---  
  
When Buffy, Willow and Giles entered the room it became clear that   
there would be little that they could do to help the man inside.   
Schultz sat in the chair behind his desk. He was bleeding   
profusely from the chest. He had wadded up his shirt and was using   
both hands to attempt to stem the flow.  
  
"Commander Schultz?" Buffy spoke gently, amazed that he was still   
alive at all.  
  
"Buffy?" Schultz opened his eyes with some difficulty. "Good.   
Maybe you can stop him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Adam. Walsh's-" Schultz coughed, spitting out some blood.   
"Walsh's monster.  
  
"He's in 314... beneath all of the containment areas. He-" Schultz   
coughed again. "He let them all out."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as she realized where all of the Initiative   
troops were.  
  
---  
  
Xander was coming to a bleak realization in regards to the current   
situation. Of the four cell blocks, three had been breached, while   
the other would go soon. The more recent breakouts were still being   
contested by Initiative troops, but they were sorely overmatched.   
They were at least selling their lives dearly- the three demons in   
the control room had been the only survivors from the first   
breakout.  
  
Xander considered the chaos, and then looked at the table where   
Giles and Willow had left their spell components behind. Scores of   
demons and some kind of super monster were ranged against their...   
magic gourd.  
  
Xander came to a decision, and sat down to type at the keyboard.  
  
---  
  
Buffy stood, ready to rush out and take Adam on.  
  
"Wait!" Schultz called as strongly as he could. "Buffy... if   
you see Finn again... tell him... he was right. He was..."  
  
Schultz trailed off as the blood loss finally became too much   
and he passed out, never to wake.  
  
Buffy turned to face Willow and Giles.  
  
"We have to stop Adam. Let's go."  
  
They followed her back out into the main room.  
  
"I have bad news, guys." Buffy started.  
  
"I think this is worse." Xander interrupted, pointing to a   
small monitor off to the side. The monitor was noteworthy in   
that it had the words "SELF DESTRUCT" in red across the top of   
the screen. Underneath it was a countdown timer that was at   
about fifteen minutes.  
  
They all stared at the timer for a few seconds. Willow was the   
first to speak.  
  
"The commander! He must have rigged up a dead man's switch.   
Shoot. Giles-"  
  
"We won't be able to defeat Adam and escape in time. The spell   
alone would take too long."  
  
"There are still men down there. I saw them on the monitors.   
We have to get as many of them out as we can." Xander insisted.  
"If Adam gets blown up with everything else, great. If not, we   
can kill him some other time.  
  
"Willow, you should go alert the troops in Section B. The   
demons haven't broken out from there yet. Buffy, you and Oz go   
to Section A. They're in the heaviest firefight. I'll go fetch   
as many people as I can from Section D. Everybody from Section   
C is already dead. G-man, you stay here as backup."  
  
Everybody was staring at Xander. Giles was too shocked by his   
sudden commanding presence to even reprimand Xander for his   
language.  
  
"What? Maybe there's a bit of soldier guy left after all. Does   
anybody have a better plan?" Xander paused, and received no   
response. "Then let's go before more people die."  
  
---  
  
Xander ran as he approached the backup position of the troops in   
Section D. He could hear the sounds of a hand to hand struggle   
in addition to occasional bursts of gunfire.  
  
Xander rounded the corner to see a vampire begin to drain a   
badly battered Initiative agent. Xander charged in recklessly   
with his sword drawn. The vampire had its back to him, and   
Xander struck quickly, knowing he had little time to waste.   
Fortunately his sword decapitated the vampire without harming   
the soldier, who looked at him gratefully before slumping down   
to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Xander sized up the situation. In addition to the unconscious   
man at his feet, there was a dead body a few feet away. There   
were demon bodies scattered around him, and the sounds of   
gunfire still came from down the corridor. Apparently these   
demons had managed to slip by the troops up ahead without   
killing them.  
  
Xander bent over and cut off the dead man's grenade belt, then   
walked forward to examine the situation ahead. Before he was   
halfway to the corner he heard a sickening crunch, and the   
gunfire stopped. Reacting quickly, Xander pulled the pin on the   
middle grenade and threw the belt so that it would bounce around   
the corner.  
  
Xander ran back down the hall and threw himself to the ground as the   
resulting explosion seemed to rock the entire wing. Standing, he   
surveyed the damage and smiled grimly. No demons would be following   
him back up.  
  
Xander bent and picked up the unconscious soldier in a fireman's   
carry and headed back to the main room.  
  
---  
  
"Impressive." Adam watched on the video screen as the group of   
intruders reassembled, and then exited the Initiative with nine   
conscious soldiers and one unconscious one.  
  
"Still..." Adam cycled through the video cameras available on his   
monitor, reveling in the slaughter.   
  
Adam had complete access to the main network. Unfortunately for   
him, the self destruct system was kept entirely separate.  
  
"This should be quite sufficient to create my siblings. There will   
be more bountiful... harvests in the future."  
  
Walsh was slumped down on the bed in a state of shock. She mumbled,   
almost to herself.  
  
"Mad, you've gone absolutely mad."  
  
"Hardly, Mother. As your favorite saying goes: you can't make an   
omelette without breaking a few eggs."  
  
Maggie stared at Adam in shock.  
  
"I am my Mother's child." He grinned. "Now-"   
  
Adam turned back to the computer system, but was interrupted when   
the sprinkler system activated.  
  
"Strange, there has been no fire."   
  
Adam sniffed the air, and immediately identified the distinctive   
smell of gasoline. His mind quickly realized the implications of   
this. His enemies had been more resourceful than he thought. He   
was able to turn and speak one final time before the igniting   
charges went off.  
  
"Goodbye, Mother."  
  
*****  
  
So ends the thrilling conclusion of... Xander: Year One. Well,   
except for the epilogue.  
  
--Randy 


	12. Epilogue

Title: Xander Harris: Year One (Epilogue)  
  
Author: Randall Stone  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are belong to someone else.  
  
Summary: Some are born to destiny. Others make their own.  
  
Notes:  
Spoilers: S1-4  
  
Continuity changes: Hopefully everything will be explained in the   
text. One note- Veruca tragically stepped in front of a bus the   
day before she was going to be turned into a werewolf, so Oz will   
be hanging around.  
  
We have now left the Season 4 continuity. Only events described   
or referred to directly in this fic should be assumed to have   
occurred.  
  
Category: B/X, a little B/R early on  
Rating: PG-14- nothing worse than what's on the show.  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
*****  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
Riley lit a cigarette and leaned back against a tree to wait. It   
was a filthy habit, one that he had worked hard to break before   
coming to Sunnydale the first time. But one month in the jungle had   
brought the old habits flooding back.  
  
He took a drag off the cigarette as he considered the events of the   
past month. While he was involved in a whirlwind of destruction in   
South America, the Initiative had been involved in a disaster of its   
own making- a disaster that had culminated in a very spectacular   
fireball.  
  
Nobody had been seriously hurt in the blast, thanks to the design of   
the Initiative. The pyramidal construction and reinforced walls had   
served to channel all of the destructive force of the explosion up,   
through Lowell House. There had been a little local attention, and   
the papers were writing about the terrible dangers of gas leaks for   
a week afterward, but the Sunnydale Police Department knew when to   
back off.  
  
Riley shook his head. One of the surprising facts to come out of   
the investigation into the fiasco at the Initiative was that the   
SDPD wasn't as clueless as everybody thought. That fact, combined   
with the reminder of the dangers of running a totally unsupervised   
black operation with a substantial budget, had prompted radical   
action.  
  
Riley was now head of a unit in the Sunnydale Police department   
consisting entirely of the Initiative members who were still willing   
to face Sunnydale's demons. Sunnydale gave a whole new meaning to   
the phrase "Special Weapons And Tactics".  
  
Sometimes Riley missed the free roaming days of the Initiative- the   
SWAT team could not take any preemptive action against supernatural   
activity, and was only called in when the SDPD regulars were unable   
to handle a situation. But it was nice to have a clearly defined   
mission- and to know that he was on the right side.  
  
Still, situations inevitably arose that were beyond the purview of   
the SDPD. Riley had heard from a reliable informant that the   
vampire version of Bonny and Clyde were heading to town- the man was   
reputed to be a real killing machine, while the gal was supposed to   
have psychic powers. Together they were going to try to raise an   
army and slaughter the people of Sunnydale.  
  
Riley was waiting for a friend who he thought could help with the   
situation.  
  
He smiled as he heard laughter echo through the night.  
  
*****  
  
Fin.  
  
Yes, this is one month after the previous chapter. The next   
installment will take place right after the epilogue- there will   
eventually be a smaller piece that deals with the B/X stuff that   
happens between chapter 10 and the epilogue.  
  
The next part won't be for a little while. There's another fic   
that has captured my imagination, so I have to write that one   
first.  
  
--Randy 


End file.
